The Struggle
by SophStratt
Summary: Life is full of tough choices. Which side do you choose? Sometimes the lines between good and evil become blurred, and picking a side becomes difficult. That's the struggle. Suzanne Dawn returns to Gotham, determined to put her dark past behind her, but she can't resist the call of the night, especially when it brings her face to chest with Gotham's own Dark Knight. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Mother and I walked out of the restaurant, smiling and laughing._

_"Mama, where's our car?" I asked her, fiddling with my new necklace, holding my mother's hand with the free one._

_"I don't know, butterfly. Let's walk to the apartment instead of going home tonight, yeah? We'll have a proper mother-daughter night."_

_I nodded, beaming up at her, and we started walking along the street. My mother wasn't dressed up as much as she normally was tonight. After all, it was my birthday, and my mother and I always spent my birthday's dressed up. My mother was the most beautiful woman I had seen; with her red hair and flawless skin, and pretty green eyes. I was an exact copy of my mother._

_I let go off my mother's hand and skipped ahead, ignoring her protests. I didn't see the man, covered from head to toe in tatty black thermals, who waited just at the mouth of a dark alleyway, not until he stretched out his arms, and snatched me._

_I screamed. I screamed and struggled and kicked at the stranger, as he took me deeper into the alleyway. I heard my mother's heels clacking furiously against the pavement as she followed us. The man threw me down so I landed on trash bags, which broke my fall. He turned round and faced my mother as she skidded to a stop._

_"Give me back my daughter!" She hissed at the masked man._

_"I only wanted you anyway. Another name on my list. And such a pretty face too. It'll be a shame." He growled, lunging at my mother, who was staring at me._

_"Butterfly, run!" She said, as he grabbed her._

_"Don't move, kid. Or I'll gut your mother like a fish!" He yelled at me._

_I couldn't move anyway. I was paralysed with fear. My whole body was frozen. I couldn't even scream anymore. I watched as the man sexually assaulted my mother, crying as I didn't understand what was happening to her._

_"Let my daughter go! You've already scarred her for life, and ruined me. Just let her go! She's only six! She's just a baby! Her father will kill you!" My mother cried, tears streaming down her face, ruining her make-up._

_"She can go. Once she watches this." He said, holding up a knife, and then plunging it into my mother's chest. I finally screamed, and this time someone heard me. I heard someone at the end of the alleyway, talking hurriedly to the police. The masked man pulled the knife from my mothers chest and stabbed down again…once….twice….three times more, before taking the bloody knife, and dragging it slowly across my mother's throat._

_Police siren's sounded in the distance, and the man dropped his weapon, and ran down the alley, making a turn so that he disappeared. I crawled over to my mother, feeling a wetness on my knees. My white tights were stained red. I put a tiny hand onto my mother's face, which was painted red too. Her head lolled towards me, and I rubbed my hand on her face._

_"Wake up, Momma. Wake up." I cried. Men started running down the alley, and one pulled me away._

_"Hey, sweetheart. I'm Officer Jim Gordon. Come on, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay now. Everything will be alright." He said, picking me up._

_I leant my head into the crook of his neck, feeling a strange sense of comfort. I sobbed, as I watched men leaning over my mother's body, as Officer Gordon carried me away, towards his squad car._

_"You get to ride shotgun." He said, smiling a sad smile at me._

_"Will you put the sirens on?" I asked, through blurry eyes._

_"Anything you want. What's you name, sweetheart?" He asked._

_"Suzanne Dawn."_

_"You're Harry Turner's daughter. Was that your mom?"_

_I nodded._

_He drove me back to the station, blaring the sirens. I stared out of the window at the city of Gotham, scared out of my mind. And I always would have that element of fear inside me, driving me forward, for the rest of my life._

_As I grew up, Jim Gordon would become a second father to me. In my teens, I would don dark skinny jeans, a tee and a hoody, and sneak from my home in the good part of Gotham, to Jim's house, where I would spend time with Jim and his wife. They became my family, as my father had no intention of picking up the slack that my mother's death had left._

_When I was sixteen, I met a man, Tim Grant, a professional boxer who taught me how to fight. I remembered what had happened to my mother, and I didn't want to be a defenceless rich girl who criminals considered easy pickings._

_When I was seventeen, I started learning martial arts as well as continuing my boxing training with Tim, all in secret. I took up gymnastics, becoming more flexible._

_And when I was eighteen, I became the Dark Vixen. I went out at night, fighting Gotham's thugs, and protecting the innocent._

_Until my father sent me away to college. And then I met Selina Kyle. She taught me a few things, like how to travel across the rooftops via whip, and how to pick-pocket. She made me go on midnight heists with her. And because I was lonely and needed a friend, I did it. And to a certain extent, it helped me get into the mind frame of a criminal, as I slowly became one. I didn't mean to, but soon enough, the rush of the heists, and the thrill of getting away with the loot became exciting and addictive._

_But after I finished all my courses, and gotten all my degrees, I decided to go home. I hadn't been to Gotham in six years, and I missed it. Not my father, of course, but I missed Jim and Barbara, and I missed Lucius Fox, my dad's friend on the board of Wayne Enterprises, where my father also worked. He used to let me go down to the sciences department with him, to look at the different projects they were working on._

_But most of all, I missed Gotham city. But now I was back, and I was ready to become the old me again. I was ready to once again become…the __**Dark Vixen.**_

…...

I smoothed down the skirt to my dress, and fixed my the collar on my blazer. The dress was a silver Hervé Léger bandage dress, and my old college roommate had given me the black blazer as a Christmas gift one year. I had accessorised my outfit with black Mary-Janes, Colucci white gold diamond drop earrings, and the double owl necklace my mother had bought me for my birthday all those years ago. This was the most formal thing I had worn in six years, and it felt good to be wearing something close to my old attire again.

Today was a big day for me. Today I was taking over my father's seat on the board of Wayne Enterprises. Apparently when my father had suggested me, Lucius Fox, President of the Board, had agreed almost immediately. Apparently, my reputation proceeded me. I was Suzanne Dawn, the daughter of Harry Turner, a well respected, very rich businessmen, as well as receiving honours from Stanford, being top of my class in both Law and Business, and being a charitable philanthropist. I also had Minors in Advanced Biochemistry and Psychology, and I knew I'd be of use at Wayne Enterprises.

Yet, there was still that small part of me that wanted to do something more thrilling. More exciting. More dangerous. But I wouldn't go back to that. I didn't like who I was as that person. I didn't like the things I did.

I breezed through the foyer at the Wayne Tower, and flashed my I.D card at the security guard, holding the elevator open for me. Someone was already inside it, and childhood memories flashed to the front of my brain, making me recognise the silver haired, dark skinned man.

"Mr Fox?" I asked, as I stood next to him.

"Yes?"

"Suzanne Dawn. I'm taking my father, Harry Turner's, chair on the board?" I pressed, trying to help him recognise me.

"You aren't little Suzie Dawn! You've grown up beautifully, sweetheart," Mr Fox chuckled, wrapping his arms around me in a friendly hug. "I still remember that little French braid you always wore."

"Yeah, I'm slightly more sophisticated now. I heard that when Bruce Wayne reappeared he made you President of the Board. Congratulations, Mr Fox." I smiled at him.

"Call me Lucius, sweetheart. Yes, Mr Wayne has entrusted me to run his company while he lives his…exciting social life." Lucius said, seeming to struggle for a moment to choose the right wording.

"Well he's the lucky one. I'd join him, but as my father reminds me all the time, I have a responsibility to represent the Turner family on the board, as he did." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, between you and me, I'm sure you'll have more to offer to Wayne Enterprises than your father." Lucius grinned at me, as the elevator door open on the penthouse floor.

We walked in to the conference room, noticing that everyone was already there.

"Good, you're all here. This is Suzanne Dawn, she is replacing Harry Turner on the board."

"But she's so young-"

"But incredibly intelligent and has more resources than most in this room. Miss Dawn left Stanford University with Honours in her two major classes, Constitutional Law and Business, as well as two minors in Advanced Biochemistry and Psychology. She also has a degree in Mechanics. She's got experience as a lawyer, scientist, and businesswoman. She also has a very substantial figure in her bank account. She has all of the requirements necessary to have a place on the board." Mr Fox said.

"Background check?" I asked, sitting down on Fox's right side.

"Had to."

"Whatever's necessary, I suppose. So gentlemen, why don't we get this meeting underway?" I smirked, as I looked around at all the middle aged men staring at me.

…...

I walked out of the meeting with a grin on my face. I had that board putty in my hand.

"Suzanne?" I heard someone question in confusion. I turned around trying to spot the person, but didn't, so I shrugged it off, and kept walking towards my car.

I swung round when I felt a tap on my shoulder, ready to defend myself.

"I see you're still street wise. Good girl." Jim's kind face grinned at me.

"Jim!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him in a warm embrace; the kind a girl would give her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Bruce Wayne called and asked to set up a meeting. He'll probably want something, but I spotted you and thought I'd come say hi. Barbara will be excited your back. Give her a call. She'd love to hear from you." He said.

"Bruce Wayne, huh? My new boss of sorts." I grinned.

"You're working at Wayne Enterprises?" Jim questioned.

"Yeah, on the board. I've got brains and enough money to last about thirty lifetimes, and Harry insisted." I rolled my eyes, as Jim shook his head. He hated when I called my dad by his first name. He thought it was wrong. When I was younger, I used to call Jim 'dad', and my dad 'Harry'. It was a matter of principle. One acted like a dad, the other like an acquaintance.

"Well, Bruce Wayne is lucky to have you on the board."

"Thanks, Jim."

"Well I'd better go. Wouldn't want to be late for Mr Wayne." Jim grinned.

"You know how billionaires are! Much worse than us millionaires!" I winked at him.

"You should come to dinner Sunday." Jim said, walking away.

"Barbara's meatloaf? Wouldn't miss it!" I called back.

I missed Barbara's meals. They were definitely my second favourite thing about going to the Gordon's apartment. You know, after getting to hand around with people who actually love and care for me.

"Suzie Dawn!" A familiar voice called to me, just as I was almost to my car.

"Mr Fox, weren't we just in a meeting together?" I joked, as he approached me.

"I forgot to tell you that Mr Wayne is throwing a charity event at the Plateau Hotel. All board members are required to attend all functions that Mr Wayne throws." Lucius grins at me.

"Well then. I suppose I'd better go buy a pretty dress if its required that I attend." I smiled in return.

A party with Bruce Wayne? There are worse ways to spend an evening.

…...

I plastered on my best easy smile as the two doorman open the doors to give me entry to the grand hotel that the famous Bruce Wayne was throwing. It was like some big, celebrity event. As soon as I turned up there were photographers snapping my photo, and talking about 'how Suzanne Dawn was back in Gotham'.

The music drifted through the entrance, and I smirked to myself as I took in my surroundings. Such an expensive looking décor. No wonder Wayne chose this venue to host his party.

Selina would love this, I thought, she'd probably be thinking of how she was going to get some of this stuff out of here. I chuckled to myself and brought myself back to reality, and suddenly felt several pairs of eyes burning holes into my body.

I know it's totally cliché, but I finally looked around, and noticed people openly staring at me. So I did what I did best. Brazenly stared back, smirking, and walked with complete confidence like I owned the place. I mingled with some of the board members, talked to members of the charity Bruce Wayne was hosting this party for, and danced with anyone who asked.

"Little Suzie Dawn, would you like to dance?" Lucius asked me, when the band started to play a new song. We had been talking about me going to Wayne Tower tomorrow, even though there was no board meeting, to check out the biochemistry division. I guess Lucius was waiting for the song before to end before he asked me.

"I would love to, Mr Fox." I took his arm, and he led me to the middle of the ballroom floor.

He was quite a good dancer for an old man, I thought, grinning.

"Well, Mr Fox, don't let anyone tell you your past your prime." I joked.

"This old man can still move." He laughed back.

We had barely gotten the opportunity to dance when a man approached Lucius and tapped him on the back. Lucius stepped away from me, and turned to face the newcomer.

"Can I cut in, Mr Fox?" He asked, his eyes holding my own. They were so blue, and I've always been a sucker for hot guys with blue eyes.

"Of course, Mr Wayne. Be careful with this one, Miss Dawn."

"I'll try my best not to break Gotham's favourite billionaire play boy, Mr Fox," I grinned, but didn't turn to my new friend as he walked away, as I couldn't tear my eyes away from Gotham's most famous orphan. Bruce stepped forward, and took my hands in his, and I ignored the fluttering in my stomach, and the slight shake my knees gave as if they wanted to melt away, so I'd fall into his arms. His hands were so coarse and had many calluses. What did he do in his spare time? Extreme polo? He pulled me into a traditional dance hold, and took the lead.  
"I have to say I am pleasantly surprised."

"By what?" He asked.

"Whenever I hear someone talk about the famous Bruce Wayne, I automatically assume you are this party obsessed, female attracting drunk jerk, who has a lot of money and therefore a lot of friends. But even if you are all those things, at least you can dance." I smirk at him.

"There's a lot more to me than just all those other things that people say about me behind my back." He told me, as he led us around the floor, his eyes always on mine. And my gut instinct made me believe him. There probably was more to Bruce than what the pretend friends spread about him.

"So tell me, why did you steal me away from Lucius?" I asked.

"Because I've been waiting to ask you to dance since you walked in the room." He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"Am I being hit on by Gotham's most eligible bachelor?" I fake gasped, before smirking. "I understand. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left my apartment. I'm looking quite good tonight."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room." Bruce 'corrected' me, pulling me closer to whisper in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, and for some reason my body gave an involuntary shiver.

"I find that hard to believe. There's a girl at your nine o'clock wearing the shortest dress possible to show off her incredibly toned legs in the hope the infamous Bruce Wayne will give her his attention for the evening," I pointed out. "Half the female population of this room are giving me the 'dead-to-me' eyes."

"Well two thirds of the testosterone in the room look like they want to kill me." Bruce replied quickly.

"That's not because of me. That's because you have a better fleet of cars then they do, or more money than they do, or have had more women than they have." I retaliated.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" Bruce said.

"You don't even know me, Mr Wayne."

"Sure I do, Miss Suzanne Dawn. You're twenty six. You went to Stanford University. You majored in Constitutional Law and Business, and minored in Advanced Biochemistry, Psychology and Mechanics. You're father, Harry Turner, just retired from his seat on the board of my company." Bruce stated, like he was reading all my information off of a cue card.

"You know my name, Mr Wayne, not who I am," I said, unsmiling, and then the song ended. I dropped my arms to my side, and back stepped. "Thank you for the dance, Mr Wayne, but I should mingle with the other guests, donate some of my money to a good cause-"

"Why don't you have dinner with me sometime? My butler is also a great cook." Wayne asked, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"As tempting as that sounds, Mr Wayne, I don't mix business with pleasure. It never ends well."

I smiled at him, and then walked away, leaving the famous ladies man, Bruce Wayne, stunned by rejection. I grabbed a champagne flute from one of the passing trays and gulped it down to calm my nerves.

Bruce Wayne had asked me out, and I had just turned him down because of the tiny butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was physically attracted to him, mainly because I had eyes, and he was hot, but I'm the farthest thing from stupid. Bruce Wayne is a player, and could have any woman in Gotham he wanted, so he would get over me in a few hours tops, and I would just be tonight's chosen flavour.

"Hello, Miss Dawn, I'm Vicki Vale."

"The reporter, right?" I asked, warily.

"Yeah. I came over to ask you who you're wearing."

"Ellie Saab. And come on, Miss Vale, I'm rich, but I'm not stupid. What is it that you really want?" I question, sipping on my champagne, in a much more dignified manner this time.

"You're sharp, I'll give you that. I saw you dancing with Bruce Wayne. Any story behind that?" Vicki asked, her eyes gleaming with underlying questions.

"I've only just met Mr Wayne, Miss Vale, and you won't be getting your next sneak peek into his life from me," I smiled at her. "But enjoy your evening."

She scoffed, and walked away from me, leaving me to glare at her back.

"Bloody, stupid, nosy, sneaky, brainless reporters." I cursed under my breath.

"What did she do to deserve that?" Wayne's voice asked.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I questioned, turning round to face him.

"I am a very persistant man, Miss Dawn." He replied, stepping closer.

"To answer your question, she started asking me about you. You're already creating problems for me, Mr Wayne. I don't need Vicki Vale, and a cameraman following me around everywhere, just on the off chance that I might be meeting you for lunch." I said, as we walked side by side. I was about to make my donation cheque so I could leave, and put some distance between me and my stalker.

"Vicki Vale won't cause you problems, as long as you have dinner with me." I stopped, and stared incredulously at a very victorious looking billionaire.

"Was that a threat, Mr Wayne?"

"A promise, Miss Dawn. I really would like to have dinner with you." He answered, grinning that stupidly wonderful grin. I mentally kick myself, before I glare at him.

"You don't know me, Mr Wayne, but if you did, you'd know that I don't respond well to threats, but for just this once, I'll let it slide, since you're technically my new boss, and we're at a party. I'll have dinner with you, but it won't be a date. Your place, Friday, seven o'clock. Goodbye, Mr Wayne." I said, storming off.

"It's a date!" He shouted, as the music stopped, and the room went quiet. I felt people staring at me, and I shook my head.

Bruce Wayne is impossible.

_Yeah, impossibly hot,_ my brain retorted.

He was going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the conference room at Wayne Towers wasn't the best part of my day on any day, but when I walked in there Wednesday afternoon, feeling really zen after a deep tissue massage, I should have been prepared for my state of bliss to be destroyed in an instant.

And there he sat, right at the end of the table, the destroyer of inner peace.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dawn." Wayne greeted me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was sitting in Lucius' seat, meaning I would have to sit next to him. I bit my bottom lip, as I looked at him in confusion.

"What are we doing for you today, Mr Wayne?" I asked, reluctantly walking to my seat, sipping my Starbuck's coffee like it would save me from this annoying encounter. I sat down, dropping my bag on the ground next to me, and leaning back in my chair, almost squirming under Bruce's close inspection. His eyes took in my low cut pink bandage dress, showing clearly as I hadn't buttoned my blazer, and a smirk spread across his face when I caught him checking me out, and my reddened cheeks. It was hard not to blush, the man looked like a God in a suit.

"Just thought I'd let the board know that the charity benefit for the Gotham Orphanage for Boys was successful, especially with the very large donation from its newest member." He smiled at me.

Damn he had a great smile. And those eyes. So blue.

"Anything for a great cause, Mr Wayne," I replied, tearing my eyes off of him, as I noticed that he was ignoring the rest of the board. "Since you're here, I've been looking over the stock reports, and Wayne Enterprises stock is rising steadily, which means you're making more money."

"Did you find a solution to that stock holder issue?" One of the other board members asked me.

"Of course, Mr Evans. I took the client out to lunch, and we resolved the issue like mature adults. Mr Jones is now talking to his accountant, and buying more stock, and dropping the complaint." I smiled, mentally doing a victory dance.

"I told you that she wasn't just a pretty face." Lucius said, grinning across the table from me.

"But it is a pretty face."

"A pretty professional face, Mr Wayne," I retorted, rolling my eyes at his 'compliment'. "Why don't we stick to talking business? While Mr Jones is now a fully satisfied stock holder, I've heard other complaints from other stock holders, who aren't satisfied with stock rising steadily. They want it to soar. So we've got to make our stock more desirable to potential buyers in order to keep our current stock holders happy."

"Why don't you just go to the stock room and start selling it?" Bruce grinned at me. "I'm sure we'll have men flocking in to buy stock."

"Now I see why every other member of the board are male. Intelligent women must get tired of being hit on by you, Mr Wayne." I retort, rolling my eyes. I start fiddling with the gold ring on my index finger, twirling it around, so I didn't have to look at Wayne.

"And yet, you're still here."

"Trying to scare me away, Mr Wayne?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think we've discussed enough business today. Let's reconvene next week." Lucius announced, which had me on my feet in an instant, and already half way out of the room. I heard my name being called by Bruce, but I ignored it, pretending not to hear, and carried on walking.

I had almost made it out of the building, before a hand wrapped itself around the top of my arm, and yanked me to one side.

"Excuse me, but I don't enjoy being man handled, unless its in a bedroom, and I've given prior consent!" I half-joked, turning round to glare at Mr Wayne.

"You'll have to show me that sometime, but I just wanted to tell you to wear something nice on Friday, like that dress you wore to the benefit."

"I'm not dressing up for dinner with you, Mr Wayne. That would be like me agreeing it's a real date, when its not."

"But it is."

"It's not, Mr Wayne, but I'll let you believe whatever you want to believe. It's best not to anger a delusional man." I smirked, pulling my arm out of his sharply.

"You wound me, Miss Dawn." He said, smiling at me, staring into my eyes. I found myself staring back. I have no idea why I find myself so drawn to those beautiful blue orbs, considering they belong to such a egotistical, arrogant man.

"I have a feeling that I'm the only person willing to deflate your swelling ego, but I'm sure the world will thank me. If you'll excuse me, Mr Wayne, I have other commitments to attend to, and I don't like to keep people waiting." I said.

"I'll see you on Friday." Bruce said, taking my hand into his and kissing it slowly and gently, but his eyes never left mine.

"If I show." I replied, turning away.

This man was affecting me more than I would like to admit, and I don't know how strong my defences are to hold against such a persistent force.

"You'll come. You're too curious not to."

"But you know what they say, Mr Wayne. Curiosity killed the cat." I replied loudly, so he could hear as I strutted away from him, smirking at pedestrians, as I made a beeline to my car.

My driver already had it open for me, and closed it quickly after me, knowing I didn't want to draw attention to myself for too long. I'd already had people asking me where I had gone. For some reason, they thought I was globetrotting instead of at college. But, like the miraculous return of Bruce Wayne, the return of the prodigal daughter of Harry Turner was causing quite a stir, apparently.

"Where to, Miss Suzanne? The city apartment or the townhouse?"

"The apartment, Harold, please."

"Of course, Miss."

Harold got me to my apartment in record time, knowing I disliked slow car journeys and upon parking, hurriedly opened my car door, and then held the door open to the very expensive apartment complex I resided in.

After waiting a couple of moments for the elevator to reach the top floor, and my apartment, I was lulled into a false sense of security. As soon as I had stepped into my actual apartment, a sense of unease hit me, and my fists clenched of their own accord. I walked further into the apartment, trying to look casual, like I didn't know there was an intruder. And then I noticed the 'burglar', sat on my couch, out of the corner of my eye.

"You know I'm not allowed cats in the apartment." I comment, putting my bag down on my kitchen counter, sighing.

"You should get the security for this place bumped up, I hate knowing my kitty isn't safe in her own home." Selina practically purred at me, making me roll my eyes.

"As lovely as it is to see you, Selina, why are you here?" I asked, turning round to face her.

She looked as feline as ever, though she'd let her hair grow longer since the last time I'd seen her, which was about a couple of months ago. Her eyes wandered around the room, surveying my place, eyeing the valuables with longing before tearing them away when she caught my disapproving stare.

"I came looking for my stray pussy cat, and now I've found her, I need her to come do a job with me." She grinned at me.

If someone didn't know that Selina was the Catwoman, they'd instantly make some sort of connection between the two upon spending some time with her. She just acted so…cat-like. And she always manages to bring cats into conversations. And she always calls me 'her kitten' or 'kit-kat' or 'kitty'. She might as well not wear the mask and costume when she goes to do a job, because if Batman ever met her and Catwoman, it wouldn't take him long to figure it out. And she'd probably get locked up in Arkham Asylum with the likes of The Calendar Man and Ventriloquist.

"I already told you. I'm done with all that. As much as I love it, I don't want to get back into the whole thieving game."

"You've got no choice."

"I make my own decisions, Selina. You know that."

"Well then make the decision to do as I say otherwise I'll hand your identity over to one of the super villains that live in Gotham. They'll take you out, kitten, or the police will." Selina smirked at me, as I glared at her, as I realised she was right. Some criminals still had a grudge against the Dark Vixen for getting them locked up in the past. And if the Gotham City Police Department found out that I was one half of the cat burgling duo who robbed banks all around the Stanford University area, then I'd get locked up in Arkham with Selina.

"We'll do it tomorrow. It'll give us time to make a game plan."

Selina grinned at me, and jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you'd see sense, kitten. Now why don't we go out tonight, find us something tasty to sink our claws into." She asked, holding me at arms length.

"Not tonight, Selina. Why don't we stay in tonight? Tomorrow will be excitement enough." I persuaded her, seeing her finally bend to my will.

"Okay, spoil sport. This kitty is going to take a cat nap in the nicest spare bedroom." She kissed my cheek, and walked away. I sighed, once I saw the bedroom door close behind her.

First Wayne, now Selina? My life is going to be very difficult.

…...

It was Thursday night, and I was sitting across the rooftop from Selina, donning my old cat burgling costume. It felt weird wearing it again, when I had told myself that I wasn't going to be this person anymore. That I wasn't going to sit on rooftops, with Selina, waiting until the night security guard came out to have his 'secret' cigarette break. That I wasn't going to be a thief anymore, when I had thrown plenty of them in jail.

I'd always wondered how I let the lines between good and evil become so blurred. Yet it happened, and dwelling on it can't and won't change any part of my past.

"You ready to go, kitten?" Selina purred, kitted out in her leather catsuit, black mask and hi-tech goggles, which when resting upon her head closely resembled cat ears. She was Catwoman twenty four seven. She just changed her outfit.

"As ready as I'll ever be, kit-kat." I winked at her, twirling one of my throwing knives around my fingers idly. They were only for my protection. I'd never actually kill anyone with them. I wound and maybe maim if the occasion called for it, but I've never killed.

"Don't sound too excited, kitten."

"I'm so excited that I don't want to show it." I smirked, sliding my knife back into my inside pocket with the others, and sighed. Better get this over with.

I nodded at Selina, and she winked at me, before cracking her whip and swinging to the bank rooftop. For a bank it wasn't that secure. I mean, it had a fire escape, which anyone could use to get to the top of the building. I counted to five in my head as she disappeared, and then started my climb down the building, using ledges and lost bricks as foot and hand holds. Soon I was standing behind the security guard, hidden by the shadows.

I spotted Selina at the top of the fire escape, and she nodded to me. I walked out of the pure darkness, a sultry smile on my red lips, my hands playing with my long, French braid flirtatiously.

The guard spotted me, and his eyes first looked alarmed, but darkened with lust as he took in my figure. My leather jacket was completely unzipped, my leather corset slightly too tight, and my long legs were sheathed in leather too. My knee-high boots clacked against the concrete, as I sauntered towards him, fluttering my eyelashes, and occasionally slowly licking my bottom lip, as though it was too dry.

"What's a girl like you doing lurking in the shadows, looking like that?" He asked, walking towards me. "It's not safe out here."

I smiled.

"Not safe for who?" I asked, as Selina dropped on him, quietly knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work, Red."

"Isn't that Poison Ivy's nickname, kit-kat?"

"You've got red hair too, kitten."

"Okay, let's get inside. Thanks…Karl, for giving us your security pass and leaving the back door wide open," I grinned, snatching his pass which had been clipped to his jacket. I stepped out of the way of the door, gesturing to Selina to go first. "Feline's first."

Selina smirks, and daintily steps across the overweight security guard, and inside. I grin in anticipation, as we make our way inside.

We're both wearing masks, so we won't be identifiable with the security cameras. I smile widely as Karl's swipe card swings the vault door wide open. Selina pulls the empty backpack off her back, and steps inside, filling it with money. It was a small job. Nothing major. But it was still thrilling. I kept alert. As luck would have it, it was my turn to be the look out. When we did bank jobs, one of us would stand guard at the entrance of the vault while the other plundered to their hearts delight. I waited patiently until I felt a tap on my shoulder, meaning she was done.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Alarms started sounding from the front, I heard the security guard yelling, telling the cops we were still in the safe. I smiled at Selina, and we bolted, straight through the back. I started climbing the building opposite again, and Selina went a different way. We always split up when this happened. That way there's less chance of one of us being caught.

I easily pushed myself up onto the ledge, and start running across the roof, at full speed, before jumping across to the next one. It wasn't that big of a gap, so I landed on my feet quite easily. I started forward again, but ran into a black wall that wasn't there a second ago. I fell backwards, landing on my back, but quickly flipping up onto my feet again.

I clenched my fists, as I took in the dark figure in front of me.

"So you're the Batman? I thought you'd be taller," I smirked at him. His face remained expressionless. "I like the strong, silent type. Though I do like being engaged in conversation."

"Where's the money?" His gruff voice barked at me.

I feigned innocence, and patted myself down, being overly sarcastic as I pretended to search for what he had asked for.

"I guess I lost it! Or I never had it to begin with…Who knows?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air, and made to move past him. His hand wound itself around my wrist, and I felt this strange tingle surge through me, like electricity. I looked up at the Bat, and he seemed just as surprised at the strange sensation as I was. His eyes were so familiar. Blue. My favourite colour.

There was a tangible energy between us, and it wasn't connected to my heart, but seemed connected to my more carnal desires. And his. He pushed me backwards, until my back found the door that led to the stairwell, and I started at him, slack-jawed.

"You're a very aggressive person. Has anyone ever told you that?" I managed to say, before his lips swooped down on mine, attacking my mouth. And then my whole body seemed to explode. But no matter how on fire my body felt, I had to stop.

I braced my hands on his muscled, armoured chest, and shoved him back. He looked shocked at his own actions, and I daintily wiped the corners of my mouth, giving him a look of apprehension.

"I guess good guys are attracted to bad girls too. I don't blame you, I'm pretty irresistible. Ask Karl, the security guard who came onto me, but I've got places to go, Bats. So I hope to never see you again, stud." I winked, and ran, throwing my body across the gap between the two rooftops. I landed in a tuck and roll, and continued my run, only pausing once to look back to see if the Batman was still in his state of shock.

Of course, he was gone. Melted into the shadows, just like the stories I'd heard of him. Touching my lips, still feeling his on them, and I smirked, before making my way back to Selina's apartment she was staying at.

I couldn't wait to brag to her about my encounter with the Dark Knight.  
…...

The next afternoon, I was standing in front of Wayne Manor, trying to find the strength to knock on the door. I really didn't want to be here. Especially after my encounter with Batman last night. My lips tingled just thinking about it.

I was actually contemplating turning around and getting back into my car, making my driver take me home instead, but as per usual, decisions were made for me.

One of the double doors swung inwards, and Bruce Wayne stood there in all his annoying billionaire glory. Despite my intense dislike for this arrogant man, I still found myself checking him out. He was wearing black trousers, pressed to perfection as expected, and a white dress shirt that had a couple of the buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. My mouth went dry as I noticed some serious muscle hiding underneath his shirt.

"I was watching you on the cameras. I was wondering how long it would take you to knock, but I got impatient." He said, smirking at me. It was like he knew what I was thinking about.

"Are you going to leave me standing in the doorway, or are you going to let me get this over with?" I asked, getting a grip on myself, raising an eyebrow when he chuckled at me.

He stepped out of the way, and I hesitated a second, before striding across the threshold, and noticing the white haired man, standing to the side with a polite smile.

"This is my butler, Alfred." Bruce said, looking at me expectantly.

I smiled at him.

"Good evening, Miss Dawn. Master Bruce has been talking a lot about you." Alfred said, smiling.

"Please, call me Suzie. I'm not Mr Wayne, I don't expect you to be formal with me." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

Alfred smiled at me as he shook my hand, and then turned to Bruce.

"I like this one, Master Bruce. Dinner is served in the dining room. May I take your coat, Suzie?" Alfred asked, before helping me out of my coat.

"That's a lovely dress, Suzanne. Pretty much what I expected you to wear when I asked you to wear an evening gown." Bruce commented, amusement clear on his face.

"Well I've never taken instruction well." I surprised myself by flirting back. I felt very brazen tonight. I think my encounter with the Batman had made me even more confident with my power over men, and that's boosted my confidence a lot, making me a lot more carefree tonight.

Bruce offered me his arm, raising an eyebrow at me, like he dared me to refuse to take it. Rolling my eyes, I slipped my arm through his, letting him lead me to his dining room. I ignored the jolt of electricity as our skin touched, and kept my eyes forward, despite the fact I knew Bruce's eyes were on me.

As we walked into the dining room, I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. He had the largest table in the world.

"Is it just you and Alfred that live here?" I asked, looking up at him, with amusement.

"I get what you're saying-" He started.

"I'm not saying anything. I will say that the antique dining table in my apartment seats about six people, not sixty," I grin at him. "So where am I sitting?"

Bruce ushered me to my seat, pulling it out for me, and then pushing me in slightly. I glared at the back of his head when he did that. I'm twenty six, not twelve. He sat down at the end of the table, right next to my seat.

Alfred came in, carrying two plates.

"So what are we having, Alfred?" I asked, smiling warmly at him, as he placed the covered plate in front of me. I couldn't smell anything that would give away what was hidden underneath the polished silver. I looked at Bruce, but by the looks of it, he didn't know either.

"Pancetta-wrapped salmon on a bed of griddled asparagus served with lime crème fraîche, Miss. Enjoy." Alfred said, revealing the mouth-watering dish.

"This looks and smells delicious, Alfred. And I'll bet it tastes delicious too."

"Why are you so nice to Alfred, but not to me?" Bruce asked, almost pouting. I laughed at him.

"Aw, poor baby. Is Little Brucie not getting enough attention? Aw!" I teased him. Alfred obviously liked my joke as he tried to cover his chuckles with pathetic coughs. "To answer your question, Bruce, Alfred just made me a wonderful meal, and seems like a very nice gentleman with an abundance of patience, considering he works for you, so I don't see a problem with me treating him nicely."

This answer made Bruce pout more, which in turn made me giggle more.

"You have a sweet giggle." Bruce smiled at me.

I eyed him through my lashes, as I narrowed my eyes playfully.

Alfred slipped out of the room, giving Bruce and I some space.

"So, Mr Wayne, out of all the women at that charity ball, why'd you pick me?" I asked, forking a bit of the salmon, and popping it into my mouth. My eyes closed involuntary, as I ate. It was better than delicious. It was like eating a small piece of heaven.

"Because you were the only one who seemed real. And you stood out from all those other girls. They all looked like clones of each other. And I watched you, and you intrigued me."

"I intrigued you?"

"You initially turned me down. Not many women would turn me down." He replied.

"I'm not like other women, Mr Wayne." I say, sipping a glass of wine that was on the table in front of me.

"No that's becoming very clear. You're different." He said, before taking his own mouthful of food.

"And is that good or bad?" I pressed.

"Good."

And in spite of myself, I found my cheeks getting slightly hot and a smile spreading on my face.

"Well, I've not met anyone like you either."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked, with a smirk as he repeated my words.

"Undecided." I replied, meeting his eyes. Bruce stared back, and I felt something stir within myself. His eyes were so blue, and I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. But his were familiar, like I'd stared into them before.

"Well, I'll have to help you decide then." He grinned at me, as I ripped my eyes away, not being able to handle the intensity of his stare any longer.

We ate in silence, until both our plates were empty. Then Bruce pushed his chair back, the legs scraping noisily against the wooden flooring, and pulled my chair out for me, then offered me his hand. Shaking my head, I took it, and didn't complain when he pulled me right into his side. Then without saying a word, he led me out of the room, and along the same corridor we'd walked through.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my heart racing for some strange reason.

"On the grand tour." He said, in a 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes, but noticed the corner of Bruce's mouth tilt up as though he'd caught me. He showed me the study, the ballroom, the kitchen, the garage full of his fleet of super cars, and then he led me upstairs. I felt like he was trying to sell me the house with the way he described it.

"Not to pry in your personal business, Mr Wayne, but I thought this place got burnt down not too long ago?" I questioned.

"Last year actually."

"And you've already finished the renovation? Brick for brick? Well give me the name of your contractor, I'll get him to build me a house this size and this beautiful in a year!" I exclaimed.

"So you like the house then?" He asked, as he showed me the library. It was filled with probably every book known to man.

"Mr Wayne, I'm not blind. This is a very beautiful house. Is it exactly the same as it was when your parents lived here?" I asked.

He nodded, but didn't speak and I suddenly felt guilty. Like I'd overstepped and put my foot in my mouth.

"I didn't mean to bring them up." I said softly.

"It's not a big deal." He said, but he didn't look at me, as we walked around the library. I kept my eyes on the books, and chose not to look at him anymore.

"Your parents were great people."

"You knew my parents?" He asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder, and nodded.

"They came to my mother's funeral. I don't think you were there. Your mother held my hand during the service." I said, picking up a copy of Jane Eyre, and examining it. Looks like it hadn't been read.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well I don't talk about my mother, just like I'm sure you don't really talk about your parents," I replied, shrugging. "We have one thing in common at least."

"What would that be?"

"We've both lost the most important thing to us. All the money, the parties, the celebrity…it doesn't mean anything without the ones we love to share it with us." I said, placing the book back on the shelf, and turning to face him again.

"You've still got your dad." He said.

"He's still alive, but that doesn't mean I share much with him except blood, money, a house and shares in different companies. After my mother died, my father wanted even less to do with me than before," I said, walking around aimlessly, looking up at all the books I'd probably never get to read. "The great Harry Turner, almost as famous and loved as Thomas Wayne. Your father was the one thing that made me envious of you growing up."

"You were jealous of me, because of my dad? Why?" Bruce asked, sounding and looking confused.

"Because it was obvious your father adored you, that he loved you with every fibre of his being. I spent the last six years away from home, and spoke to my father four times," I answered honestly. My eyes widened as I realised I'd just told him personal things about myself. And I realised that it was because I felt comfortable with Bruce. I was letting him in. A man I barely knew, and I was telling him things I'd never told anyone. Which obviously made me determined to move the spotlight off of me, and onto him instead. "And that's enough insight into the mind of Suzanne Dawn. At the charity ball, you said there's more to you than what everybody says behind your back…so tell me something that nobody else knows."

Bruce looked at me, hesitating, searching my face for something. Probably reading my facial expression to see if I genuinely wanted to know something about him.

"Come on, I accidentally shared too much information, now you prove that you're not just Bruce Wayne, narcissistic, arrogant, play-boy billionaire," I smile at him, walking a couple steps closer to him. "You never know, I might actually start to like you."

"I don't think telling you one of my secrets will cut it."

"Okay, why don't I ask a question, and you just answer it?" I suggested, and he nodded, agreeing to my plan. "Okay…do you play polo?"

"No. Alfred tried to make me learn once, but no."

"Good. I hate polo. Second question, do you watch football?" I asked.

"When I have time."

"Whisky or wine?"

"Whisky."

"Cats or dogs."

"Dogs." Another point in his favour, I joked mentally.

"Who is the real you?" I asked, looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes-I mentally slapped myself. Beautiful blue eyes? Get a grip woman!

"Bruce Wayne, angry, sad, lonely orphan. Satisfied with my answers, Suzanne?" He asked me.

"Now I actually like you. Whisky is my favourite drink, dogs are my favourite animal, and I prefer Bruce Wayne, angry, sad, lonely orphan to Bruce Wayne, arsehole drunkard billionaire." I answered, grinning at him, moving even closer so that we were barely inches apart.

"Why?"

"Because he's real," I replied, honestly. "Now it's time I went home. Goodnight…Bruce." I smiled at him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I felt the surge of electricity that travelled through my lips upon contact with his soft cheek, but pulled away anyway, and walked out of the room.

Alfred showed me to the door, and handed me my coat.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Alfred." I said, as I was walking out the door.

"Miss Suzanne? Give Mr Wayne a chance."

I smiled at the old butler, and nodded, though I'm not quite sure why. I don't owe him anything, and I don't owe Bruce anything. But despite not wanting to be there in the first place, as my driver drove me back to my apartment, I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

When I walked into my apartment, I didn't find Selina, which I was thankful for, as all I wanted was to strip off, and go to bed.

So that's what I did. I left my dress in a heap on the floor in the middle of my bedroom, then crawled into my Queen size bed, under the cool silk sheets, and fell asleep, a small smile on my face as I dreamed of brilliant blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up as the midday sun burned through my windows, making it impossible to sleep any longer. I rolled over, and something sharp cut my cheek.

I sprung forwards, sitting up in my bed, one hand against my stinging cheek, and the other fumbling around the bed sheets for the offending object. It was a card.

Suzanne,

There's a dress on the door of your wardrobe.  
Wear it to lunch.  
Your driver will pick you up at one o'clock.  
I look forward to seeing you,

Bruce.

I felt anger bubbling up within me. God damn him! So what am I now? His 'date slave' that he can just buy dresses for and order out whenever he feels like it?

And pushing past my anger, I was incredibly curious. Why did Bruce want to meet for lunch? We'd only just seen each other the night before. What could he possibly want to talk about?

Eventually my curiosity got the better of me, and I got out of bed, and stormed over to my wardrobe. Sure enough, there was a blue silk dress with a lace neckline hanging on my wardrobe door. I changed my underwear, and then pulled the dress on over my head, before sitting at my vanity table to do a scalp braid before putting the rest of my red locks into a pony tail, and applying minimal make-up. I wouldn't want Bruce to think I was making myself look overly pretty just for him.

"What shoes should I wear?" I mumbled to myself, as I danced across the room back to my walk-in wardrobe. I'll admit that Bruce picked a nice dress, though I wondered how he got it into my bedroom without waking me up. I pulled open the double doors, and the lights immediately switched on.

I wandered over to my shoe racks, and inspected them. Blue with blue might be too much, so maybe a pair of black heels…I thought, as I eyed my collection of multicoloured footwear. I picked up a pair of Casedei closed-toe slip ons with jewel encrusted heels, and slipped them on, before moving over to my jewellery cabinet and quickly accessorising the outfit.

After checking myself over in a floor length mirror, I pulled on my coat from the night before, and a black clutch and walked out of my room, and watched some T.V until Harold called. I flicked through channels, barely noticing anything, until the news appeared on my screen.

"Two expert cat burglars broke into one of Gotham's minor banks two nights ago, and no one has yet been charged. An eye witness account by the on shift night security guard, Karl Prince, revealed that one of the culprits, described as a tall, white male donning a full black outfit snuck up behind him when he was securing the back exit, and knocked him out. These thieves are smart, and unfortunately, as the Mr Prince couldn't recall a substantial physical identity of either of the culprits, may never be held accounted for this crime. I'm Vicki Vale, and this is Gotham City News."

A small smile played on my lips, as I listened to Vale's news report. Of course we'd gotten away with it.

My cell phone buzzed then, and at a quick glance, I knew it was Harold, and that he was waiting downstairs, so I switched the T.V off, and exited my apartment.

On my way out of the building, I nodded to the new security guards standing on either side of the elevator. I'd taken Selina's advice, and hired two ex-army men to make sure no one unsavoury managed to get in the building, and failing that, didn't manage to get in the elevator.

My father owned the building, so I was living rent free in the top two apartments, but the elevator stopped at the second from top apartment so that you could only access the penthouse apartment by climbing the stairs in my apartment. Harold lived in the apartment two floors below mine, and my housekeeper, Miss Collins, lived in the apartment below mine. No one else lived in the building as per my father's instructions.  
That has been the only way he's ever shown concern over my safety, by not renting the empty apartments out to anyone.

I smiled at the doorman, George, as he held the door open for me, and then greeted Harold as he held the passenger door of my BMW 5 Series. Harold closes the door behind me, and then climbs in the driver's seat.

I have no clue where I'm going. And I suddenly realise that I have no idea where I'm going. Bruce Wayne could be some secret serial killer and is getting my own driver to take me to some abandoned warehouse where he can kill me without any witnesses.

Banishing that thought from my mind, I try to work out where we actually are. We were still in the city, and still in the better part of town, so maybe he was meeting me for lunch in one of my favourite restaurants on Maine Street, or at one of the cute little bistro's on Third.

I finally got bored of playing the guessing game, and decided to just text an old law buddy instead.  
He hadn't replied by the time the car pulled up outside a very expensive looking French restaurant that I had been to a couple of times before. Harold opened my door for me, and held out a hand so I could gracefully manoeuvre myself out of the BMW.

I saunter through the entrance, and was greeted warmly by a male server.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. How may I serve you today?" He asked with a very strong French accent. I suddenly wished I was in Paris, eating croissants and sipping iced tea outside a little café overlooking the Seine.

"I'm meeting someone here. The table is probably under Wayne." I smiled at him.

"Ah, Mr Wayne is waiting for you. Follow me, Mademoiselle-?"

"Dawn. Suzanne Dawn."

"Such a beautiful name," He said, as he led me to Bruce's table. Bruce had his back to me so didn't see our approach. "Mr Wayne, you're beautiful lady friend is 'ere."

Bruce looked up at me with a smirk, and all of a sudden, my rage from earlier came bursting forward. Jacque, the server, pulls out my chair for me, and I reluctantly sit in it, glowering at Bruce in silent fury. He realises this moment is just the quiet before the storm too, and tries to stop me from blowing a fuse by giving me one of his breathtaking smiles. And once he did that, I hated him more.

"Would you like a drink, Mademoiselle?" Jacques asked me.

"I'll have a gin and tonic please, Jacques, thank you." I replied, not taking my narrowed eyes away from the pretty billionaire sitting across from me.

Jacques wrote it down, and asked Bruce if he wanted a refill, and without taking his eyes off me, he handed Jacques his empty glass wordlessly. I waited until Jacques was a decent distance away, before I kicked Bruce under the table.

"Ow. What was that for?" He questioned, leaning down to rub his shin.

"I am not someone that you can buy a dress for, sneak in to my apartment, and leave a 'note' demanding me to meet you for lunch. You can't buy me, Bruce. I actually thought that I started to like you, and then bam, I cut my cheek open on the stupid card you left on my pillow! Why did you break into my apartment, and how did you know where I lived?" I demanded, speaking in angry low tones, so I didn't disrupt the other rich snobs from their meals.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought women loved all that romantic 'sneak into the apartment to leave a gift and a note with an arranged date' crap?" Bruce asked, sounding confused, but looking like a smarmy git.

"I thought we established last night, Bruce, that I'm not like other women. Especially the ones you've dated. I like my personal space. I don't enjoy being stalked and my apartment broken into in the name of some juvenile attempt at romance," I seethed, before closing my mouth as I noticed the flash of hurt in his eyes. I closed my eyes, putting my head in one of my hands, and counted to ten. "I didn't mean that. I'm a little on edge. I just hired new security for that place and somehow you managed to get in. It just left me feeling unsafe."

Bruce's face softened at my words, and then he looked concerned. My stomach twisted with guilt. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I didn't mean to make you feel insecure."

"Did you see the news this morning? About the bank job?" I asked, widening my eyes to show some fake fear.

"That's what's gotten you shaken up? Honestly, I think you'll be fine. For someone with as much money as you, your apartment is actually quite basic." He replied. I look down at the elegantly scripted menu, deciding what I would like to eat.

"I've only just moved back, Mr Wayne. I haven't as of yet had time to fill my apartment with unnecessary crap that will clutter it." I replied, with a smile, as Jacques returned with our drinks. The Frenchman smiled warmly at me as he placed my gin and tonic in front of me, and then turned and gave Bruce his glass of bourbon on the rocks with a look of indifference.

"Are you ready to order something to eat, Mademoiselle?"

"I'll have the green pea and mint soup, please, Jacques. I'm not that hungry." I said, staring Bruce down as I handed Jacques my menu. He nodded, and scribbled my order down, and then turn to Bruce.

"And for you, Monsieur Wayne?"

"I'll just have the Cesar salad." Bruce ordered, not taking his eyes off me.

Jacques wrote it down, nodding and strutted off towards the kitchens. I rolled my eyes at Bruce, and then sipped my drink, feeling very refreshed.

"Why are we having lunch?" I asked.

"Because I like you, and I would like to get to know you better." Bruce replied, giving me a glimpse of a smile, before it disappeared again.

"People don't get to know me, Mr Wayne. I don't tell people about myself, and I don't reveal my deepest darkest secrets to them either. I'm a very private person, and only a few people really know me. Why should you be one of them?"

"Because you find yourself attracted to me. You want to tell me all your secrets, because you feel there's this connection between us. I know, because I feel it as well. Some sort of tether that will pull us towards each other." Bruce smirked.

"How much have you had to drink all ready, Mr Wayne?" I asked, returning his smirk with a slower, more sultry one of my own.

"Deny it all you want, but there's something between us, and you'll give into it eventually."

I found myself internally agreeing with him, before I quashed those thoughts. I won't deny that there was something between us, because I could feel it now. Some sort of energy that pulsed through my body and passed to his, and visa versa. I was aware of him, even when I wasn't looking at him. And all night, I had dreamt of those eyes staring into my own. And that mouth.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, nor come up with a response to his words, and from his expression it was almost like he knew that I was engaging in a war with another part of myself that wanted to stand, walk round the table, and then launch herself at him so she could feel that mouth on her own. Yet I rolled my eyes, and sipped more of my drink, thankful for the cold refreshment to distract me from his piercing gaze.

"Bruce?" A female voice questioned from beside us. My head whipped around, and a familiar looking woman stood at the side of our table, wearing a silk blouse, a tailored skirt and a tired expression. Her eyes flitted between Bruce and I questionably and I wondered if this was one of his past conquests.

"Rachel! Rachel Dawes, this is Suzanne Dawn, Suzanne, this is Rachel. She's my long suffering friend since childhood." Bruce said, teasing her, but I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her. That look was not friendship. And suddenly, his interest in me became quite clear. He didn't want friendship with Miss Dawes, but she did, and he wanted her to be jealous. That's where I came in. I pushed my rage down, and managed to fake a polite smile for his friend, while mentally beating Bruce over the head with my chair.

"Ah, Miss Dawes, assistant district attorney, right? You're department is doing a great job with rounding up the lunatics wandering through Gotham," I smiled at her, as I rose and shook her hand. She smiled warmly at me, and I could tell that she meant it. She was genuinely being friendly. "Except for this one."

Bruce scowled at us, as we chuckled at my joke.

"You're the new junior board member at Wayne Enterprises, right?" I nod and she continues. "Is this a lunch date or business lunch or…?"

"Lunch date." Bruce said quickly, before I could open my mouth to answer with something along the lines of 'I'm the new flavour of the week' or 'I was ordered here under false pretences'.

Something in her eyes flickered, and it looked like disappointment in Bruce. Seems like I'm not the only one who knew Bruce's ulterior motives.

"It was nice to meet you, but I only came in here to pick up lunch, and then head back to the office." Rachel said, trying to make her exit.

"Why don't you join us?" Bruce said.

"I can't, but I'm sure we can see each other some other time." Rachel snapped, before continuing in a softer voice, as though Bruce was a temperamental child she was trying to work around.

"Some people work for a living, Bruce. And what Miss Dawes does is very important, and obviously stressing, so let her get her lunch and return to it." I said, glaring at him to show him I was really unhappy.

"Please, call me Rachel. You seem nice, Suzanne, I hope I see you around. Bye, Bruce. You two enjoy your date." Rachel said, before hurrying away.

Once she was out of hearing range, I sat down in my seat again, and gave him another swift, but powerful kick to the shin.

"Christ, woman! What was the one for?"

"Do you think I'm blind, Mr Wayne? Do you think I'm stupid? Because the five year old girl across the room knows that you're in love with Rachel, and that you're just using me to make her jealous and to occupy your time." I hissed at him, before gulping down the rest of my drink.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Bruce lied, pulling a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I told you that I don't let people get to know me, and this is why, because once you let people in, they're determined to find ways to disappoint, hurt or break you. Well, good luck trying to break me, Mr Wayne, because I'm indestructible as far as you're concerned." I said, standing up, shrugging my coat back on, and grabbing my clutch, I stormed out.

That stupid, conceited, arrogant, intolerable, narcissistic jerk! I told him that I didn't want to go out with him, and then he badgers me till I do, and now look where I am. Completely angry, with a voice in my head trying to tell me that I was more hurt that he had used me than I was angry. I texted Harold, telling him that I would be waiting for him outside the restaurant for him to pick me up.

"Suzanne!" A voice called from behind me, as I waited for Harold. I refused to acknowledge him. Yet I don't think he got the fact I was ignoring him, especially as he grabbed hold of my arm, and turned me to face him.

"Let go of me, you Neanderthal!" I said, trying to wriggle out of his hold, but he just gripped the tops of my arms tighter. "What do you want from me?"

He looked thrown for a second, but obviously decides his answer.

My eyes widen, as his darken, and his pulls me flush against him, and his mouth swoops down to capture my own. His hands loosen their grip on the tops of my arms, and despite my fury at him, my hands still work their way into his hair, and my lips still move against his, as my desire starts to outweigh any anger. My eyes flutter close, and my knees start to get weak with the intensity of his kiss.

Then suddenly I come crashing back to Earth with a startling thud. I push him away from me slightly, staring into his blue eyes, unwinding a hand from his hair.

And then with unsurprising accuracy, I connected my palm with his cheek, leaving a blazing red mark upon it.

"Don't try to use my hormones against me, Wayne. I'm still pissed at you." I said, though I was starting to feel my anger subside slightly, as I regained my steady breathing.

"Well, call me when you've calmed down," He replied, simply, as Harold pulled up beside us, and Bruce opened my door for me. And as he did, he leaned in closer to me. "And for the record, that I didn't do that to make Rachel jealous, that was for my own enjoyment. And you can't say that you didn't enjoy it too."

"I don't happen to be a perpetual liar, Bruce, but that won't happen again, because this date thing isn't going to happen again. I didn't intend on starting a relationship with you, Bruce, but now I bloody refuse to. I won't play second fiddle to anyone. I may say some bad things about myself sometimes, but I don't hate myself that much." I growled, climbing into the car, and slamming the door behind me.

God, that man was infuriating.

"Bad date, Miss?"

"Oh, Harold, you don't know the half of it." I replied, still seething.

"Are we going back to the apartment or to Lieutenant Gordon's apartment?"

"Jim's probably at work, so let's go to the station, please, Harold."

"Of course, Miss."

I needed someone to talk to, and I'd prefer that someone to be someone I didn't have on payroll.

…...

I walked briskly through Gotham City Police Department, holding a bag of croissants, and a tray of coffee. The receptionist directed me to Gordon's office. I saw him sitting at a desk, so I put on a smile that I hoped he wouldn't see through, but I knew he would.

He must've heard my shoes on the marble wooden flooring, because he looked up before the other cops around him did. They seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"Suzie! What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up, and walking towards me. He walked out of his office, and closed the door behind him, hiding whatever the team was working on from me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him, and let him lead me to an empty office.

"I thought that after one disastrous attempt at a lunch date, my honorary dad would like to make my day instead," Jim looked at me, and then towards the door, as though he needed to get back. "I brought coffee!"

I held it up with such a look of desperation that he smiled at me, and sat across from me at the empty desk.

"Disastrous lunch date, huh? Do I need to do a background check on the guy?" Jim asked, as he helped himself to a croissant and his strong black coffee.

"I don't think Bruce Wayne needs a background check. His life is splashed across the papers." I said, sipping on my latte.

"Bruce Wayne, huh?"

"Don't get me started on that idiot. I swear, I've never been so angry at a person other than my dad and…"

Jim notices my sentence trail off, and holds my hand. He knows who I'm on about. They never caught him. He's out there somewhere. I hope he's suffering where ever he is.

"What has Mr Wayne done to deserve the fury of my Suzie?" Jim asked.

"I've got about 200 million dollars in my bank account, but I've never treated a person the way he treats people. It's infuriating. He pretty much forces me to go on a date with him, but its obvious that the moron is in love with Rachel Dawes, and is pretty much using me to mess with her head, which its not doing, because to be honest, she had that look about her." I said, looking off into space, thinking through my situation.

"What look?" Jim asked.

"Guilt. I think she might be in love with someone else."

"Well, don't mention it to Wayne. I'm sure he's one of those types that would yell at the messenger."

Just as I was about to reply, Jim's cell rang and he quickly answered it.

"What-? Just now? How many? Gas bomb? I'll be right there." Jim says, hanging up, and quickly draining the rest of his luke warm coffee, and hurried onto his feet, and out the door, with me following behind him as quickly as my high heels would allow.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked.

"Some madman broke into Citizen's bank just now, killing his own accomplices and wounding one of the hostages, before getting away in a school bus. There was a school field trip that happened to be driving past at the time. So the bastard was able to get away."

"Huh. Sounds like a handful. That's two bank robberies in two days. Gotham really has gone to shit, hasn't it?" Jim didn't answer my rhetorical question, just looked at me, as we headed out of the building.

Jim got in his cruiser and sped away with his team, and I stood on the steps of the GCPD, watching squad cars zooming away towards a crime scene I'm sure that Batman was already inspecting for clues.

I took out my phone and dialled a number.

"This is Harvey Dent."

"Hey, Harv, it's Suzie. Have you got a minute?"

"Anything for friend."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

…...

After I met up with Harvey and discussing business, I decided to walk to Jim and Barbara's house.

Despite the second burglary, and knowing that Gotham was overrun by gangs and lunatics, it didn't occur to me that I should of worried by the fact it was getting dark and I was walking through the older, more dangerous part of Gotham, without being armed, and wearing shoes that practically begged someone to come and mug me.

I held onto my purse tighter, and kept my eyes forward, and stood taller, trying to make myself look bigger and more confident, although I was freaking out a little. Wearing the mask, and having those throwing knives in my pocket, as the Dark Vixen made me feel safer in a weird way, which in turn gave me more confidence.

I kept walking forward, and the sky kept darkening, and street lights were turned on, but in this part of town, they blinked and flickered at me, trying to make me more frightened than I was.

And just when I had started to relax as I neared Jim's place, an arm wrapped itself around my waist and a hand smacked over my mouth silencing my screams, and I was yanked into the dark alleyway. I started to relive my worst nightmare, and I tried my best to kick and to scream and to wriggle my way out of his hold, but he had wrapped his arm round both of my arms. This guy was big.

He dragged me further and further down the alleyway, and then threw me into a circle of men…all wearing clown masks.

I was breathing heavily, and I knew that now was not the best time to scream. So I stood up shakily.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, realising my words had mirrored what my mother had asked repeatedly during her own ordeal twenty years ago. A shiver rolled down my spine, and I couldn't stop the tears that had started.

"The Joker wants to see you."

"Who is he?" I asked. One of the men lunges forward and slaps me hard across the face. My head snapped sideways with the force of his attack, and my hand immediately cradled my face, feeling blood dripping from a cut on my lip.

"Don't talk. All you need to know is the Joker wants to see you."

"He's not here yet, though, so what do we do with her?" A smaller guy, who was wearing a sad clown face mask asked.

"The boss said we're not supposed to do anything to her. Says she's supposed to remain untouched and he'd kill us if we ruined her." The big guy replied.

"But he's not here yet! What he doesn't know can't hurt him!" Another interjected.

As they argued over whether or not to rape me or beat me, I slowly moved away from them, slipping my shoes off, as it would be easier to run. They ended up brawling, shoving and punching each other, and I took my chance. I ran like mad, trying to remember which way we'd come from, and listening to the footsteps as they realised I was gone.

It was darker down the alleyways, and there was a lot of stuff lying around that I tried to step over, but I didn't see the broken glass on the floor, because I was too busy looking backwards at the thugs following me. A shard sliced my foot open, and imbedded itself into my flesh, and I went down, hitting my head pretty hard on the concrete, rolling over a couple of times, before my body came to a stop.

Hands grabbed me and forced me to stand, and I screamed in pain when I tried to put my foot down.

"The bitch has got glass in her foot. The boss is going to be angry at us. He said he wanted her unharmed."

I knew now that I wasn't going to be able to run, or escape on my own, so I just stared upwards, resigned to my fate, when I thought I saw a black shadow move across the rooftops above us. I shook it off and put it down to the pain that was becoming unbearable. They were forcing me to stand on it, and walking me forward, and every so often, I would imagine the shadows moving.

I forced myself to collapse onto my knees.

"Get up." The big guy growled at me.

"I can't. My foot is bleeding too heavily, and it hurts too much." I snapped back, earning another slap.

"Stupid bitch, the pain will teach you not to try to run again, won't it? Now get up!" He yelled at me, but I didn't move, which pissed them off more, and got me another blow to the face.

"You know, I might not be able to beat the crap out of you myself, but I'm pretty sure the Batman could." I hissed, spitting out the blood that dripped into my mouth from my lip.

My bloody saliva landed on the little guys shoe, and he growled, raising his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes and heard a few hits land, but didn't feel them. I opened one of my eyes hesitantly, and saw that all the guys had moved away from me, apart from the little guy who was unconscious beside me. I heard a lot of yelling, so let my eyes open

My eyes widened as they took in the Batman, kicking one of the guys in the chest, and sending him flying into a wall, which he hit pretty hard, and slid down it, and not getting back up. Another one of the clowns approached him, and Bats slapped a hand over his ear, making him disorientated, and then punched him several times in the stomach, before kneeing him in the crotch, making the guy fall like a sack of potatoes.

And what did I do, while Batman was beating the crap out of several muscled guys in clown masks? I sat there, watching through blurred vision, with my jaw practically hitting the floor. And why?

Because despite all the pain I was in, and the amount of blood I was losing, I was still finding the Bat incredibly hot while he beat up a bunch of failed kids entertainers.

After he'd tossed the last guy to the ground, he turned to me.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Not meaning to disrespect my 'hero' or anything, but me not being able to stand is what got me hit the last two times." I replied, staring up at him. He just stared back, but I saw the corner of his mouth tilt upwards as he suppressed a smile.

"So there is a real man behind that mask." I mutter.

He bends down, and lifts me up so I'm standing on my good foot, and then pulls out a grappling device, and we fly into the air, and land on the roof of a near by apartment block. He sets me down gently, so I'm sitting down again, and then he sits opposite me so that we're on the same level as we speak.

"What did those guys want from you? Money? Jewellery?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because I'm a rich girl the only thing thugs want from me is money and jewellery." I replied, sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm, Suzanne."

"Maybe sarcasm is my coping mechanism, Batman." I said.

"If they didn't want your money, what did they want?"

"Some lunatic called The Joker apparently wanted to see me. I have no idea why, and he didn't show up," I said. I noticed something flash in his eyes when I said 'The Joker'. "He's the nut job who did the bank job today, isn't he? You've just come from the crime scene, or from a crime after you'd been to the bank with Jim."

"Lieutenant Gordon? You know him?" His gruff voice asked.

"He's the dad I always wish mine was. I was going to his apartment when the big guy grabbed me, and dragged me out here." I answered honestly.

"You were walking through this neighbourhood, dressed like that, as it was getting dark? Are you stupid?" He growled at me, getting to his feet and pacing, as though he was furious with me.

"Why are you so angry? It's not like I'm your personal responsibility? Normally I'm quite good at defending myself. That asshole caught me by surprise, that's all!" I said, ignoring the pain in my foot as I stood, and yelled at him. "And where do you get off calling me stupid? You're supposed to defend this town and lock the bad guys up! So how comes there's been two bank robberies in two days and no arrests, huh?"

We glared at each other, standing inches apart, neither one of us backing down, when suddenly there was that carnal energy flowing between us, and his blue eyes darkened. I threw myself at him, pressing my lips onto his, desperate for this energy to just be released so I could then forget about him. Which I knew would be impossible. He'd been playing on my mind for two days. His lips moved feverishly against mine, his hands on my lower back, lifting me up slightly so my weight wasn't on my foot.

After a few moments, he seemed to remember who he was, and pulled away, letting me fall back onto the ground, making me glare at him again.

"Oh my God, you're such an ass." I scowled at him, wincing.

The stairwell door flew open and there stood a panic-stricken Jim Gordon, whose eyes darted between Batman and I. I wondered for a second how Batman knew that this was Jim's apartment building, and how Jim knew we were up here.

I tore my eyes off of Batman to look at Jim, who came rushing over to me, checking me over to evaluate how bad my wounds were.

"I need some stitches in my foot, and my head checked out, Jim, so other than that, I'm fine." I said, as he poked and prodded to see what hurt.

And when I turned back to say something to the Batman, he'd disappeared.

"Does he always do that?" I asked.

"You get used to it."

Then I realised something.

"How did he know my name?" I asked out loud, realising he'd called me 'Suzanne' when I hadn't told him my name.

Who was the Batman really? The man under the mask?

Maybe I should do some research, because he obviously knew who I was, so why shouldn't that courtesy be extended his way.

I'm going to find out who the Batman is. Whether he likes it or not.

…...


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning, I walked into the courthouse, looking for an old friend. I craned my neck around to look for the familiar blond, and soon my keen eyes spotted him.

I walked towards Harvey, with a slight limp because of my foot, noticing him talking animatedly to one Rachel Dawes. And then it hit me.

I grinned as I came to a stop at his side.

"How's my favourite District Attorney?" I asked as a greeting, giving them both a warm smile.

"You and Harvey know each other?"

I let Harvey answer that question, as I wasn't sure if it was my place, looking at him with an expectant face, to which he responds with a pleading look, as if he wanted me to say it. He's usually so confident…she really must be under his skin.

"We both went to Stanford, and dated a little while, until we realised that we were better off as friends. I was too much crazy for him to handle," I laughed, which made Rachel relax a little more, after her body had tensed after the 'dating' bit was mentioned. "Plus, we argued the whole time, we were a mess, I swear, we were ready to tear each other's hair out, but he seems very happy, and I assume its down to you, Rachel."

"He makes me pretty happy too." Rachel says, smiling dreamily up at him, and he beamed down at her.

"So…who are we locking up today?" I asked.

"We?" Rachel asked.

"I've become a freelance lawyer. Harvey's hired me for my help with the cleaning up the city streets. I need something to occupy my time while I'm not in meetings at Wayne Enterprises."

"I can see you being a positive influence on Bruce." Rachel smiled at me.

"I try," I smile back at her, grinning inwardly. If only she knew what I got up to at night, maybe she'd take her statement back. "So who is the criminal?"

"I gave you the briefs last night!" Harvey said, looking at me in exasperation.

"I had a spot of trouble Saturday night, and ended up in the emergency room."

And then they seemed to notice the slightly bruising on my face, and the already healed cut on my lip.

"What happened?"

I hesitated for a moment, before answering honestly.

"I was attacked by some thugs wearing clown masks, cut my foot on some glass trying to run away, got it lodged in there, got slapped about a bit, and then punched a couple of times, but Batman saved me, and took me to Jim Gordon."

"One of the reasons I'm thankful this city has Batman." Harvey said, launching into a quiet story on how Batman is necessary in Gotham, but I was scrutinising Rachel's face. Her face seemed purposefully impassive, like she was hiding something. I wonder what that would be. Maybe she didn't agree with Harvey's rant, maybe she thought Gotham would be better off without its Dark Knight. Yet I wasn't sure that was the entire issue. Maybe Rachel had an idea as to who the Batman is, or maybe she just hated him for some reason.

"As much as I love to listen to you ranting about a guy in a costume, can you please tell me who we're prosecuting?" I asked Harvey, cutting his newest point short.

"Salvatore Maroni. He's the new head of Carmine Falcone's crime family, as Falcone was taken down by the Batman. He's taken the Falcone gang into a turf war with two rival gangs, and as a result was arrested for the murder of a gang member known as 'Bookie' Benson. Bookie was the GCPD's informant. It's set back their investigation."

"Is there solid evidence connecting him to the murder?" I asked.

"We've got a witness that connects him." Rachel answers.

I smile.

"Let's go lock him up."

…...  
I sat in between Harvey and Rachel as we waited for the judge to walk in, and for the trial to start. Salvatore Maroni looked confident, leaning back in his chair, with a smile on his face. I wished that we were out on the street, so I could smack that grin off his face.

As I scrutinised the defendant, Harvey and Rachel were discussing the briefs, and who should take the lead.

"I think I'll observe. You two decide who you want to take lead. Flip a coin." I joked, looking at Harvey, remembering all the times when he was tutoring me that he would flip this old trick coin to see who would take lead in a case, and he would always win, because it always landed on heads.

He grinned back at me, and pulled out that same coin, turning to Rachel.

"Heads I take it, tails he's all yours." Harvey said to her.

"You really want to flip a coin to see who leads?" Rachel asked, smiling at him in disbelief.

"It's my father's lucky coin. And as I recall, it got me my first date with you."

I held back my snort. That's how he got me to agree to our first date. Of course, Harvey's dad's lucky coin was his talisman, so he wouldn't not use it to get women.

"I wouldn't leave something like that up to chance." She replied.

"I don't. I make my own luck." Harvey said, winking at me, as the coin landed on heads. Rachel shook her head, and I chuckled at him.

"All rise. The honourable Judge Freel presiding." A courtroom official announced, over the sounds of scraping chairs and the light stomping of feet as everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet.

Salvatore Maroni turned to Harvey, and smiled.

"I thought the D.A just played golf with the Mayor, stuff like that." He sneered at him.

"Tee off's one thirty. More than enough time to put you away for life, Sally."

Harvey's words had me grinning.

And with that Harvey launched his attack on Salvatore Maroni. He read his opening statement, and then called our witness to the box.

"With Carmine Falcone in Arkham, someone had to step up to run the so-called family. Is that man in the courtroom today?" Harvey asked our witness, who started nodding his head. I looked over at Maroni who was smiling at him, nodding his head also. Something wasn't right here. "Could you identify him for us please?"

Harvey stood in front of Maroni, smiling down at him smugly. I winced internally.

"You win, counsellor. It was me." He said, and titters of quiet laughter filled the courtroom, and I stood up.

"Permission to approach the bench, your honour?" I requested, smoothing out my skirt, and picking up a sheet of paper.

"Granted."

Harvey walked back and sat down, but not before giving me a smile, as he guessed what I was doing.

"I have a sworn statement from you, that this man, Salvatore Maroni is the new head of the Falcone crime family." I said, placing the paper back down, and walking over to the witness, a sweet smile on my face.

"Maroni? Sweetheart, he's a fall guy! I'm the brains of the organisation." He said, playing to his audience, smiling smugly when he received the laughter he had wanted.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile." I asked, walking towards the judge.

"Granted-"

"Hostile, I'll show you hostile." The witness declared, pulling out a gun from his jacket, and pointing it at me, squeezing the trigger. No bullet came out, and I smiled at him, before punching him in the nose, yanking the gun out of his hand, disarming him, and then disassembling the gun as he was dragged out of the box by two guards.

I examined the gun, as I walked over to the defendant's table.

"Carbon fibre, twenty eight calibre, made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr Maroni, I suggest you buy American. That gun was obviously meant for Mr Dent, not me." I said, placing the gun in front of him, and taking my seat, tapping Harvey back in.

He stood, and started to walk back up to the witness stand.

"Get him out of here." The judge said to the guards, who were struggling to remove the hostile witness.

"But your Honour, I'm not done." Harvey said, with a boyish grin, as the courtroom audience applauded his words.

Rachel smiled at me, and I chuckled at him, as we both shook our heads.

"He knows how to play the crowd. He's always been able to charm an audience." I say to her.

"He's a very charming man." She replied, smiling dreamily at him, though his back was turned.

"He's a lucky man, Rachel, because he has you. Make sure he knows it. He's always had the tendency to lose focus on the other things in life because of his career. Don't let him lose focus on you, because he's happier than I've ever seen him. And he deserves it."

"You really care about him, don't you?" She asked.

"He's been a great friend to me these past eight years. He probably knows the most about me, other than Jim Gordon and his wife," I replied, standing as the court filed out, because the case had been closed. Maroni wasn't charged, but we had a small victory. If Harvey was being targeted by mob members that means we were getting to them.

It was a great result, even better because being a freelancer meant I could leave straight away while Harvey and Rachel handled the paperwork..

So I almost skipped down the Courthouse steps, happy to have helped Harvey out, and to have given that little runt a broken nose. And then as, what is becoming, usual, Bruce Wayne appeared to annoy the life out of me. I froze where I was, and he made his way over to me, a scowl adorned on his face.

I take it he watched the live broadcast of Harvey's case.

"Please tell me you're here for a parking ticket."

"Did you know that court case was live?" He asked me, clearly angry at me for no reason.

"Yeah, so…did you watch it?" I grinned.

"Yeah, the guy could have killed you, Suzanne. Why are you not taking that seriously?"

"Because I'm not dead, Bruce. The clip was empty. I wasn't in any danger."

"I might end up having to kidnap you just to make sure you're safe." He muttered, shaking his head at me.

"Like I'd let you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting to go to-" I started, but Bruce, being the rude ass he is, cut me off.

"No, you're not. I told Lucius you were sick. I'm taking you somewhere." He said, taking my hand, and pulling me to his car quickly.

"Bruce, yanking my arm out of its socket will only momentarily distract me from the pain in my foot." I said, as he continued to rush me, like there was some sniper over head, and I had a giant bulls-eye written all over me. He held the car door open for me, and let me slid in first. I murmured a brief hello to Alfred, who was behind the wheel of the car, and waited silently as Bruce climbed in next to me. Alfred set off, obviously not needing to be told where we were going.

"What did you do to your foot?" Bruce asked me, raising an eyebrow as if he was daring me to lie to him.

"I slipped over and sprained it. You know, silly high heels and all that." I lied. Challenge completed, I added mentally.

Yes, sometimes I could be a little bit childish, but this man was reducing me to mental temper tantrums.

"Lieutenant Jim Gordon told me about it this morning. He wants the security at Wayne Enterprises stepped up, and has placed a couple of his own men around the building. He seems to care about you a lot. Any story behind that?" Bruce revealed, catching me in my own lies, but all I was thinking was how ridiculous both Jim and Bruce were behaving. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a twenty six year old woman, who is perfectly able to look out for herself. If I wasn't, Tim Grant would kick my ass from here to next Tuesday for slacking on my training.

"He was the cop who carried me away from my mom's body, and told me everything was going to be okay. After her death, I kind of went mute. I didn't talk to anyone. I was in a constant state of paralysing fear. I wouldn't let anybody touch me, or come near me, especially men…except Jim. He eventually got me talking to people again, got me back to normality. He's always treated me like his daughter, and he practically raised me. That answer your question, nosy?" I teased him playfully, trying to steer clear of anymore emotional, deep conversations about my past.

It was emotional enough without rehashing it to Bruce Wayne. But yet this was the second time I'd opened up to him. I just felt…safe talking to him, I suppose.

"Yes. So why exactly were you walking downtown in the dark unprotected?" Bruce growled at me, making me jump. I'm starting to think he's bi-polar. He's all jokey and light and playful one second, but then he's grouchy and mean and scary-like the next. It was like he was two different people.

"I was still pissed at you, I'd just gone to meet a friend to make some business arrangements, and felt like walking. And I've already explained myself three times, so please let it be. You're acting like an overprotective boyfriend, when we both know I'm not the girl you want to be with."

"Who've you explained yourself to?" He asked, ignoring my jibe, probably because Alfred was there.

"Jim, Harvey and the Batman. He got all pissed too. Seriously, if I find out who he is, I will kiss him then punch him. He was acting like you, and God knows I enjoy that. Two Bruce Wayne's…I don't think I could cope with that." I joked.

"Batman is clearly an intelligent guy. He probably values your safety too, but I don't know about the kissing part. I don't think I like the idea of you kissing another man."

Well then I won't tell you that its already happened twice now, I thought to myself.

"You're not my boyfriend, Bruce. And as far as I'm concerned, until you resolve your issues with Rachel, we won't be a couple."

"I have no issues with Rachel." Bruce replied, diplomatically, not looking at me as he answered. I turned my own eyes towards the front of the car, and caught Alfred's eyes.

"Bruce if you don't have an issue with Rachel and Harvey dating, then my name isn't Suzanne Jeanette Dawn." I snapped, bitterly sarcastic, with just a hint of anger in my words.

"Jeanette?" Alfred questioned.

"My mother's name, Alfred. Alfred, you've put up with this man for his whole life…is he not in love with Rachel?"

"Not my place to say, Miss Dawn."

I snorted.

"And this is why I have not dated anyone for the past year. Men are so loyal towards each other. Bruce, you are in love with Rachel. And if you want to use me to make her jealous, fine! Just let me know the truth!" I looked at him, my eyes slightly widened, trying to persuade him to just tell me the truth.

"I've always been in love with Rachel."

I sighed, and ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't know why I suddenly felt slightly nauseous.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it? The Bruce Wayne I've seen the past few days goes after what he wants until he has it-"

"That hasn't worked with you, has it?" He said, cutting me off. I scowled at him.

"It probably would have eventually, if you weren't already in love with someone." I snapped, not really sure if I meant what I said, or whether it was more to pacify him. What was wrong with me? Why was I trying to make him feel better? Selina would have slapped me by now. I should probably slap myself.

"Rachel's with Harvey, which means I'm single. And you're single. And I really like you. I don't see what the problem is." Bruce said, finally looking at me directly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"For such a smart man, you're so dumb. The problem is if I let you in any more than I have…it'll end badly. I told you at the start, I don't like to mix business with pleasure. It rarely ends with a happily ever after." I reply simply.

"You're just afraid of getting your heart broken." Bruce muttered.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Bruce. That's why its so hard to be with me. I may have come from the same background as you, but I am…I'm not perfect, like the people you surround yourself with. I'm not Rachel Dawes. I'm severely flawed, and I'm not good enough for anyone."

"You have the same problem as Master Wayne, Miss Dawn." Alfred said.

I raised an eyebrow at Bruce, who shrugged at me.

"What would that be?"

"You both have nothing good to say about yourselves."

…...

After the heavy car conversation, it finally ended. It was a long time before the car came to a halt, and one it had stopped Bruce hurried out the car, and around the back, to open my door for me, holding out his hand for me to take.

I rolled my eyes, but took it, gingerly stepping out of the car onto my bad foot.

"Where are we, Bruce?" I asked, feeling my heels sinking into grass.

"You'll see. Do you need me to carry you? It's a bit of a walk to where we're going." He replied, looking at me in concern.

I shook my head, as I scrutinised my surroundings. There were a lot of trees, so I figured we weren't in the city of Gotham anymore, maybe the Palisades. Everything seemed so full of life here; so green, and bright compared to the city, where it was all grey and dull during the day.

Bruce kept a hold of my hand, and I noticed that Alfred didn't follow us, but stayed in the car. Bruce tugged me forward, leading me to our destination, and as we travelled through a forest, I started to get an unsettling feeling. I was glad we followed a clear dirt path, otherwise I might have started to believe the paranoid part of my brain that told me he was leading me out here to kill me.

My mother's death had really screwed me up. I usually get paranoid episodes when I'm in enclosed spaces on my own, or with strangers, and walking past alleyways. Funnily enough, the one night that I didn't get that sense of panic whilst walking past an alleyway was the same night I got dragged into one.

Quite quickly the path we were walking along started to decline, making it more difficult for me to walk at the same speed as Bruce, but for some reason, he was more than patient. If you looked up patience in the dictionary, I'm pretty sure you would see a picture of Bruce Wayne next to the description.

"You know, Suzanne, we could go a lot faster if you'd let me carry you." Bruce suggested for like the fourth time.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, fine-" I was cut off as he immediately bent down, and swept me off my feet and into his arms. I automatically wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as he cradled me into his chest, but that didn't stop a scowl forming on my face. "You could have given me some warning, you jack ass."

"Sorry, but I thought I'd do it quickly before you changed your mind." He said, as he started walking forward again. I actually quite liked being in his arms. It felt…nice.

"My high school boyfriend said that to me," I replied. He actually had said that to me, when he got to second base with me. Apparently, I kept having mood swings back when I was sixteen. I wonder why that was. "Are we almost there?"

"Stop whining. At least you don't have to walk anymore."

"But now I'm bored, Bruce! And I've still not managed to convince myself that you're not bringing me out here to kill me!" I groaned.

"Why would I kill you? It would be such a waste of a beautiful woman."

"Flattery will get you no where, Wayne." I smirked at him.

"Ouch, back to last name basis? And to think I thought I was getting somewhere." He joked, then looked forward. "We're here now."

I followed his line of sight, and saw an open wooden shack, with rifles lined on the walls. I smiled. He's brought me to a shooting range. Bruce let me down gently, but kept an arm wrapped around my waist, as he led me forward, taking two of the rifles off the wall, and a few rounds.

"Have you ever done this before?" Bruce asked, handing me the rifle I'd be using.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', and smiling at him.

Bruce gave me a quick demonstration, aiming at the farthest silver can in a long line on a wall far away. Of course, he hit it, and with a loud ding, the can crumpled, and topped off the wall.

He then gestured me to try.

"Don't be put off if you don't hit one on the first try." He said, smirking at me, as though he knew I would miss.

I rolled my arms, took my stance, aimed at a can right in the middle of the wall, slowly squeezed the trigger once I had it in my sights, and a couple of heartbeats later, a loud ding sounded. I turned to face Bruce, who looked quite surprised, which of course, made my smirk more pronounced.

"Have you done this before?" Bruce asked again, eyeing me with suspicion.

"Beginner's luck, Bruce." I said, lifting the gun up again, and taking another two cans down, one right after the other.

"I think you're lying." He commented, after I shot another one down.

I lowered my weapon, and smiled at him.

"We had similar childhoods, Bruce. I learnt to defend myself from the scum of this planet, just like I'm sure you did." I replied, smiling at him. Unease spread across his face at my words, which I put down to the indirect mention of the loss of his parents and my mother, but something inside of me was telling me that wasn't it.

I shrugged it off, and he was smiling at me again.

"I don't think I've seen you genuinely smile at me before." Bruce commented, a soft smile playing on his own lips. He looked carefree, and I finally took notice of what he actually looked like today. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with dark jeans and black boots. He looked like your average guy, but at the same time, didn't. He looked younger today too. His suits almost age him a couple of years.

"Well I'm actually enjoying myself…which is weird, because I didn't think after Saturday I'd ever like you again." I grinned at him.

When he smiled back, a slow, breathtaking smile, my heart did a unexpected flip. And my brain started to fill with all these annoying, confusing thoughts that my body seemed to be agreeing with, and despite the fact I knew I'd hate myself for it later, I gently lowered my rifle to the floor, and then took his away from him too, doing the same as I did with mine.

He looked at me in confusion. You'd think he had never interacted with a woman before by the way he was acting.

I closed the gap between us, and placed my hands on his chest, before looking up into his eyes. As soon as I did look into those wonderful blue eyes, I melted and any doubts I had about doing what I wanted to do faded into nothing. As I stared into his eyes, and slid my hands up his chest and then locking my fingers together behind his neck, his lips parted involuntarily, and I saw desire in his eyes, which just strengthened my resolve.

"Kiss me."

Bruce's mouth instantly claimed mine, but unlike the kiss we shared on Saturday, he didn't seem to want to go fast, because when my lips tried to move feverishly against his, Bruce's lips moved slowly against mine, torturing me. I just wanted a kiss, but it was almost like Bruce wanted to evoke some sort of emotional link between us.

And the weird part is…I found myself giving into it. And even weirder…I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and I were still kissing when, suddenly, the realisation of what I was doing came down on me like a ton of bricks.

I pulled away, and turned around, walking away a couple of steps, pulling my hands through my hair.

"What's wrong, Suzanne?" Bruce asked me, coming up behind me, and placing his hands on my hips, pressing his lips into my hair. I closed my eyes for a second, before stepping away again, and turning around to face him.

"I think there's something wrong with me. Actually I don't think, I know there's something wrong with me." I answered his question truthfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's going on here, Bruce? You're in love with Rachel, or so you say, but you just kissed me like…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't actually press the point I was making and would let my cut-off sentence go.

"Like what?"

"You know like what!" I hissed at him.

"No I don't. You tell me!"

"The way that you kissed me is the way a guy kisses his girlfriend if he actually likes her. We're not a couple! I can't be part of a couple! Especially not with you!" I pretty much shouted the last thing at him, and almost regretted it when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"You're in love with someone, Bruce," I said, my voice sounded tired but softer than before. "You can't expect me to just overlook that! No matter how far we take whatever this is, you're still going to be in love with Rachel, and I won't pretend to be okay with that. I respect myself more than that, Bruce, so I think you should just take me home now."

"Come on, Suzie, don't be like this!"

"I'm not arguing anymore, Bruce, just take me home."

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked me.

"What am I doing?" I quizzed him, incredulous. I'm not the one who keeps pushing some sort of relationship on him!

"Why are you distancing yourself from your emotions? You're not doing this because you don't want to be with someone who's still hung up on another woman, you're doing this because you're scared!" Bruce shouted at me, and I have to admit that he was hot when he was angry. His hands were shaking because of how angry he was, and his eyes were burning. His intense stare seriously made me want to forget I had just rejected his advances, and pounce on him. Selina would of.

"Bruce, I'm not in the right place for a relationship. I'm not scared of you, or of being with you. I'm simply not ready to be in a relationship."

"Why not?" Bruce demanded.

I turned my back on him, and started to walk away.

"Ask Harvey Dent." I replied, simply, not looking back over my shoulder.

Bruce didn't follow me, and I was glad for that. I couldn't stay in his company for too long without throwing myself at him, either to kiss him again or to choke him to death.

My head and my heart had me annoyingly confused. My head told me to back off, leave him alone and to smack the arrogance right out of him, and my heart was mirroring Alfred's words; to give Bruce a chance, to open that door that had remained locked tight after my last relationship.

I somehow managed to make my way back to the car, and Alfred looked at me sadly.

"Did you managed to hear any of that?" I asked, sighing.

"No, Miss."

"Then why the sad face?" I asked, softly.

"I deduced that you had an argument, Miss Dawn, from your body language. I'm sad, because Master Wayne didn't follow you."

"Why would that make you sad, Alfred?" I asked, confused. I stared at the white haired man, who was obviously wise and clearly cared a great deal about Bruce. After all, he had raised Bruce from a child. He smiled sadly at me, thinking his words through before answering.

"Because one day he'll regret watching you walk away, Miss. Now I won't say anymore. I've already spoken out of turn. I'll just text Master Wayne and ask him if it would be alright for me to drop you back. You can get in, Miss Dawn."

I nodded, noticing the passenger side door already open, so I climbed in, and waited.

While Alfred waited for Bruce's reply, I thought about what he had said about Bruce regretting one day that he let me walk away. Would he regret it? I somehow doubted it.

Maybe, though, one day, I'd regret being the one to walk away.

…...

Alfred dropped me off at the Turner family mansion, and I realised that the mansion I grew up in wasn't that far from the Wayne Mansion. They were both in the Palisades, maybe six miles apart, if that. I let myself in, waving Alfred off from the marble porch steps, ignoring the sinking feeling as I heard footsteps approach the door.

"You must be Suzanne." A female voice said. I turned around, and my eyes narrowed in anger. Whoever she was, she was wearing one of my mother's necklaces.

"That's right. Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked, quite rudely.

"I'm Chloe!" Her red smile fell slightly when I shook my head, still not knowing who she was. "Chloe Turner? I'm your father's new wife. He didn't tell you?"

My jaw dropped. My father had married one of his blonde bimbos and now she was wearing my dead mother's jewellery and living in our house. I pushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Dad!" I shouted, and soon heard the hurried, heavy footsteps of my father. He appeared at the top of the stairs, and slowly descended once he saw me. He had a smile on his face, like he looked happy to see me.

"Suzie! Baby, you're home!" He said, showing genuine affection towards me. Or so he would have me believe.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"I have no idea as to what you're on about!" Harry replied, actually looking confused.

"You're married?" I questioned, gesturing to the pretty blonde behind me. "And you gave her my mother's pearls?"

"Harry, darling, what's she talking about?" Chloe asked him, stepping closer to the two of us, standing near enough next to me. I whirled round on her, and pointed at the string of pearl's around your neck.

"Those are my mother's pearls. He didn't tell you?" I mimicked her words from before, nearly snarling them at her.

"No, I-I didn't know. I'm s-sorry. You can have them back. They belong to you." She said, quickly unclasping them and then handing them to me.

I was dumbfounded. Why did she just do that? Maybe I shouldn't have judged her by my father's other blonde 'girlfriends'. They had all been money grabbing, skinny, bitchy, blonde models and actresses that had plagued my life until I had gone away to college. Maybe Chloe wasn't like that. I stared down at the white gleaming pearls, and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry. I'm on edge today, I just had a very bad morning."

"I saw it on the news. I've been on the phone for the past hour with the D.A. asking him how that lunatic managed to get in the courthouse with a gun," Harry said, thinking I was talking about my near death experience with the mobster and his faulty gun. But that's not what I dwelled on. Harry showed actual concern over my safety. "I could have lost my baby girl, because some stupid security guard was obviously paid off to let the guy in there still armed!"

"You were worried about me?" I questioned, feeling internally confused.

"Of course I was! I'm your father, aren't I? I'm always worried about you. I also called Jim Gordon, and he told me about the attack a couple of nights ago. Suzanne, the reason I have Harold drive you around places is so that you don't go walking around at night in dangerous parts of the city."

"What's Harold going to do if we get carjacked?" I asked, the rebellious teenager rising up in me, ignoring the warm, fluffy feeling of realising my dad had a weird way of showing it, but he actually did care. Maybe after mom's death he was just as lost as I was.

"Harold is ex-military. He's equipped to deal with those sorts of situations."

Harold was in the army? I never knew, then again I had never seen his resume. My dad had hired him for me, which is starting to explain a lot.

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly awkward, realising that my father's new bride was standing beside me now, and we'd all but ignored her. "So when did you get married, and where was my invitation?"

"We got married last year, and you had sent me an email about this work placement you did at an asylum in Tibet and your trip coincided with our wedding…it wasn't a big affair. We had about fifty guests, mainly just friends from the board and their spouses…even Mr Wayne made an appearance."

"Bruce Wayne? Bruce Wayne showed up to your wedding?"

"The reception. It was amazing! Meeting Gotham's Prince, in the flesh." Chloe replied, in a gossipy, girly voice that I immediately associate with dumb models.

"I've met him in the flesh…its not that amazing, I assure you." I replied, rolling my eyes. Harry gave me a knowing look, and I noticed his eyes zeroed in on my clenched fists.

"So I see the jobs been going well?" Harry asked, a smile on his face.

"Delightful. I can't think of a better job, working for a billionaire play boy who always gets what he wants. Or tries to at least." I smile back, tensely.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Suzanne? Harry and I were going to go to this really expensive, really exclusive restaurant in the city, which I think Bruce Wayne owns, and we'd love for you to join us. It'll give you and me some time to get to know each other better," Chloe said, before her eyes widened suddenly as though she'd just thought of something wonderful. "You can bring Bruce! It could be like a double date! That way Harry won't get bored while we gossip!"

"Um…I don't think-"

"It's settled. You and Bruce will join us for dinner at seven! I'm going to go call the restaurant, and change the reservation for a table for four." Chloe gushed, before pretty much dancing away into the lounge.

I stared at my dad, an eyebrow raised, and he shrugged as if to say 'she's ditzy but I love her'.

"I should go then. I actually came to collect my baby, but now it looks like I've got some grovelling to do." I said, huffing in frustration. Of course, my father's new bride would pick right now, after I'd just told Bruce I wasn't ready to be in a relationship, to make me go on a double date with her, my dad and Bruce.

"You're driving the Ferrari back into the city? What did you bring here then?" Harry asked.

"Bruce Wayne's butler/driver brought me." I said, starting to walk down a corridor, Harry in step beside me. We reached the little elevator at the end of the corridor, hidden by wooden panelling that concealed the elevator doors. We both stepped into the small metal box, and Harry pressed the button to the basement.

"So what's going on with you and Wayne?" Harry asked me.

"Why so interested?" I asked, staring ahead.

"You're my daughter."

"But we've never been very close, have we?" I said, keeping my face purposefully stoic so he didn't see any hint of emotion in my expression.

"And that's my fault. We were young when we married, me and your mother, and I did a lot of stupid things I regret. Like sleeping around. And when she died, it hit me hard," He said. I couldn't believe we were finally having this conversation in an enclosed space with no hope of escape. "And you, you look so much like your mother. It hurt to look at you for a very long time, and I tried to distance myself from that pain as much as I could without being too neglectful. I hired a tutor to school you, I hired Mary, as your own personal maid and nanny, and took you to work with me and left you in the capable hands of Lucius Fox and during your teenage years, I let you go off to spend your time with Jim and Barbara."

I gaped at him. I never knew he knew that I spent so much time with Jim and Barbara, that I saw them as the family I deserved, the one I was void of. Harry didn't look at me as he continued to speak, but I didn't take my eyes off him.

"He raised you better than I could have in my state. He had his life together. A respectable police sergeant with morals and ideals. He taught you to see the world the way it is. And Barbara gave you the motherly love you needed and I couldn't give to you, because I couldn't find anyone that even came close to being as perfect as your mother was."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, quietly.

"Because I want you to know that I've always loved you, Suzie. Even though I seemed cold and distant, I did love you. You're my daughter…no matter what anyone says." He replied, saying the last part so quietly that I almost thought I heard him wrong. What did that mean?

I didn't get a chance to ask him, before the elevator doors opened, and he quickly found his escape and hurried into the underground garage.

And I forgot to ask him, because my momentary confusion was pushed aside at the sight of my baby.

My Ferarri 550 Barchetta Pininfarina in red. She was a beauty. Harry had bought her for me as a going away present, but I had left her here. I didn't want my past coming along with me to a new place. A past of pain, anguish and bitter disappointments. A past of pathetic heroism, grandeur and hope. I wanted a clean slate. That's when I started using my mother's last name instead of Harry's. No one knew that name. I could work hard, and accomplish great things without having to try to fight my way out of Harry Tuner's dark shadow.

"So what is going on with you and Wayne?" Harry asked, walking over to the security box where he locked up all the keys for our fleet of cars.

"Who knows? Nothing or something. It's complicated."

"You liked complicated people. I think I heard you say to Mary once that there was something oddly alluring about a complicated person, and that you were drawn to them."

"I did say that."

"That's why I let you do that psychology course. I wanted you to do something else, like engineering. You could have interned at Wayne Enterprises with Lucius in applied sciences, but you always were stubborn."

"I learnt from the best." I commented.

"Well, wherever you learnt it from, I bet Wayne's got his hands full. It'd be nice if you could bring him. It'd be nice to see you happy."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't even with Bruce, that we couldn't even be considered friends with all the arguments we've had over the short time we've known each other, but I couldn't bring myself to disappoint Harry. Despite him disappointing me my whole life, I still sought his approval sort of.

"He'll be there, or he'll be unhappy." I smiled at him.

"I'm sure if you call he'd come running. You always had that power over people. They never could resist." He smiled.

I felt that for the first time since I was born, we had actually had made some progress in our relationship.

He handed me the key to the Ferrari, and planted a kiss on my forehead, before heading to the elevator, and stepping in again.

"We'll see you tonight, Suzie." He smiled at me, before the doors closed, cutting him out of view.

I unlocked the silent machine, and climbed in. The cream leather seats which were hand stitched, welcomed me in, and my hands gripped the steering wheel, pressing the 'Engine Start' button, listening to the beast awaken.

A smirk formed on my face, as I waited slightly impatiently for the garage doors to open, before I peeled out of the basement like a bat out of hell.

I drove through the Palisades, obliterating the usual silence with the sound of the Ferrari's engine growling as I put my foot down on the gas pedal. This was the third most thrilling thing in my life. Stealing with Selina, and as much as I hate to admit it, kissing Bruce, and then driving fast on quiet roads. The Palisades were beautiful, all green and luscious. It made me wonder why I didn't live with Harry in the mansion, instead of in the apartment, where instead of green fields and blue sky, I was surrounded by glass buildings and grey. Out in the Palisades, the homes looked different, in the city, they were near enough all the same. I internally shrugged. A little conformity never hurt anyone. Especially someone with an alter ego.

I neared the city soon enough, and let my foot off the gas a little, slowing down as I neared the centre of the city, and my apartment. I guided the beautiful machine into the garage in the basement, and parked it next to the town car that Harold drove me around in.

I grabbed my bag with the notes I had taken during the trial, and locked my beautiful car, now silent, before hurrying to the elevator, as I could never stand the uncomfortable feeling I got when I stayed too long in the dark, underground room.

As soon as the elevator reaches my apartment, I move to the wireless phone in the kitchen and hesitate a moment.

Then I realised how annoying Harry's new wife would be if I didn't call Bruce and tell him we had a date tonight, so I quickly dialled the number I somehow remembered, and waited, secretly hoping he wouldn't pick up.

"Suzanne." He greeted me.

"Bruce."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"I know this is probably really confusing, considering how we just left things, but I need a favour, and then I won't bother you again."

"Despite the fact you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met, I don't mind you bothering me," Bruce replied, making me roll my eyes. "What do you need?"

"Harry and his wife, Chloe, want us to go with them to one of your restaurants for a double date. Oh and thanks for telling me about my dear old dad getting married again! That was a lovely surprise." I said, sarcastically.

"You didn't know?"

"Oh yeah, I knew, that's why I just thanked you for not telling me."

"You're very snappy for someone who wants a favour." Bruce replied, making me snap my mouth shut. I was being pretty snippy and sarcastic, which really he didn't deserve. He hadn't actually done anything wrong to me.

Except being in love with someone else, but why would that bother you, right?

I glared inwardly at the stupid voice in my head, and opened my mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry. Could you please, please join us for dinner."

"Only if you agree to go out with me."

"What?! I already told you I can't!" I hissed down the phone, moving around my kitchen, grabbing a glass, and filling it with hard liquor, all with my free hand.

"Those are my terms, take it or leave it. I've met Harry's wife, and I'm sure you'll enjoy telling her why I'll be absent." I could practically hear him smirking. He knew the ball was in his court, that he had the power. And I didn't like that.

"What does being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend entail?" I asked, sighing, giving in.

"You'll find out, Suzie. I'll pick you up at half six….girlfriend." I felt like caving my own skull in with the house phone when he said the last word. I loved how he managed to make me agree to be his girlfriend. The man was so manipulative, yet I found that oddly attractive, but man was he annoying!

I found myself trudging into my bedroom, and to my closet.

What does one wear to one's first official date with one's 'boyfriend' which also happens to be a double date with one's father and mother-in-law?

I sighed. God, my life couldn't get anymore complicated, could it?  
…...

I was waiting impatiently for Bruce to arrive, and for the torture to begin. I knew he was going to take advantage of the fact I had said yes to being his girlfriend, and I found myself wondering how far he'd go to tease me about my defeat.

If he wanted children in the future, he'd better not push it.

While I waited, I looked myself over once more in the floor length mirror in my bedroom. I was wearing a black and silver Alexander McQueen dress that hugged every curve of my body, and finished at my knees. I had slipped on a simple pair of black heels too. I'd traced dark kohl across the rims of my eyelids, and painted my lips with a lipstick that was as red as my fiery locks. I'd straightened aforementioned flame coloured hair, and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Wearing black feather earrings, and putting on a black cotton trench coat, with a hood, I was pretty much ready to leave.

I heard the quiet bing as the elevator doors opened, and I sighed, before going to face my 'boyfriend'. He was poking around my living room, looking at the knick knacks, and photo frames that I had managed to find time to place.

"Woman aren't the only ones who snoop then." I stated, making my presence known.

He looked at me, and grinned, holding up a frame and gesturing at me.

"Who is the girl in this photograph?" He asked me.

I moved closer to him, and looked at it. The familiar blue eyes stared back at me, the grin I'd always see when I was younger very visible as we laughed together. An old friend, a fallen comrade…Melissa James was my partner back when I first started masquerading as the Dark Vixen. We had been almost like best friends, but we came from two different worlds. She was poor, and I was, well, me. The only thing we really had in common was our need to keep our city safe, and it was something we were both passionate about. Yet, it was that passion for saving Gotham that sent her to her death.

"An old friend." I replied, sadly.

"How did you meet?"

"We…worked together when I was younger." I replied, wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." I answered truthfully.

"What was her name?"

"Melissa James. You're really nosy tonight. Why so many questions?" I asked him, taking the photo out of his hands, and placing it back in its spot, closing my eyes in silent prayer for the lost friend.

"I want to get to know my girlfriend. Is that a problem?" Bruce asked me, teasing me.

"Yes. I'm not a very good person." I said, with a chuckle.

"I don't think that's true. You're on the board for charities of many worthy causes, you fight for what you believe in, you're passionate, and opinionated, stubborn, kind, beautiful, smart." With every comment Bruce made, he took a confident step closer, forcing me to take a step back.

"While that is all true, it doesn't make me a good person." I retorted, stepping back once more as he stalked towards me. His eyes were burning with all sorts of emotions, all complex and too difficult for me to decipher with my head being clouded by his stare.

"You're a lawyer. You best friends with the District Attorney, how could you be a bad person?" Bruce asked.

"There are a lot of messed up people who have had friends in high places, Bruce." I muttered, feeling my back press into a wall, and nearly cursing under my breath. Bruce's face lit up, his mouth tilting up into his trademark smirk as he put his hands on either side of my head. I was officially trapped.

"Are you trying to say that you're messed up?" Bruce asked, skimming his nose across my collarbone.

"I-I'm trying to say that I'm not good enough…and that we've got reservations to get to…unless you want to explain to my father why we might be late. And Harry Turner isn't the most understanding person."

That made Bruce straighten up. I smiled a victorious smile, as he took a step back, and I wriggled away from him, checking my reflection in the mirror, making sure he hadn't ruined my hair. He hadn't, of course.

"Shall we, 'darling'?" I said, playfully.

"Let's go, sweetheart." He said in a much more serious tone.

I shook my head at him, but took the hand he offered me, letting him steer me towards the elevator.

"You look very beautiful, Suzanne." Bruce said, eyeing me once more, after the elevator doors had closed. Once again, I was very much trapped with no hope of escaping.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I joked, chuckling. What an understatement! He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a silvery grey tie. Somehow he'd managed to get us to match. Probably stalks me. Or had spy cameras installed in my bedroom and wardrobe. That thought makes me angry and grin at the same time.

"'Too bad'? I thought I looked irresistible tonight myself." He joked.

"Honey, if you looked irresistible, then we would have skipped dinner, but we're not skipping dinner, ergo you're not as irresistible as you think." I replied, grinning up at him, my playfulness clearly shown across my face.

"We both know you find me irresistible," He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear, and sending shivers down my spine. I gulped, and didn't reply.  
"Silence screams louder than words."

"Silence is a woman's greatest weapon." I replied, simply, and left him to mull my statement over in silence. How ironic?

Bruce drove us to the restaurant, claiming that Alfred needed a night off, and he wouldn't expect Harold to drive us there when it was a date.

He pulled up and instantly a swarm of paparazzi surrounded the car.

"Oh God! I forget about the leeches! Why would she do this to me? She doesn't know me! Why would you put me through this turmoil?" I whined, as I put off getting out of the car.

Bruce just laughed at me, and shook his head, climbing out of the car, and walking round the front of it, perfectly at ease in front of the cameras. I closed my eyes, counted to three, then plastered a happy-looking smile on my face, as Bruce opened the door. I took his hand, and let him help me up out of the car.

I smiled and waved at the paps, who were in a frenzy at the fact Bruce Wayne and Suzanne Dawn were on their first official date.

"BRUCE! SUZANNE!" They shouted at them, demanding the couple's attention. "WHEN DID YOU START DATING? SUZANNE, ARE YOU SLEEPING YOUR WAY TO THE TOP? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR WAYNE ENTERPRISES? HAVE YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER YET?"

I gave Bruce a pointed look once we finally made it inside the restaurant.

"You know what they're like, we've just got to ignore them."

"Oh sweetie, this is not my first date with another 'high profile'. You know Oliver Queen, billionaire play-boy that lives in Metropolis? He was my high school boyfriend. And Tony Stark, billionaire play-boy that lives in California? Dear old Dad made me date him for connections. I'm still good friends with them both."

Bruce gave me a look that seemed to convey surprise, but something else was hidden in his eyes. Like always.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Harvey wasn't my first boyfriend, you know."

"You just seem like the type that wouldn't date someone on your level, if you understand what I mean. I pictured you're exes being normal."

"Fortunately for you, I do date eccentric billionaire playboys. Otherwise it would have taken you much, much longer to annoy me into dating you." I teased him, smiling at him.

He took my hand, spotting my dad and Chloe, and lead me over to the table, an amused grin on his face the whole time.

"Mr Wayne, Suzie. Nice of you to join us this evening. Suzie, you look stunning." My dad said, standing to greet us. Chloe smiled warmly at the pair of us, and for once, her attention wasn't limited to Bruce and Bruce only, like most women. Her attention was mostly on my dad. I guess she really did love him.

"Thank you, dad. Chloe, those are Tiffany Swarovski diamond chandelier earrings from this years Spring collection, right? So beautiful." I asked, as I sat down in the chair Bruce had pulled out for me.

"Wow, you've got a good eye." Chloe commented in actual awe.

"One of many hidden talents, I assume." Bruce murmured, and for some reason my skin heated slightly at his words. He had that effect on me.

"So, Mr Wayne, how's business?" My dad asked.

"It's going well from what your daughter has told me. She's pretty good with numbers, don't know how I've survived without her." Bruce said, giving me a quick smile, that somehow was enough to get my heart to thump quicker for a second.

"He's joking, but Wayne Enterprises is thriving, dad. Hopefully I'm living up to the legendary Harry Turner's name." I give my dad a teasing smile.

"I would imagine you're doing me proud, as well as shaking things up a little. I got a few laughs when I pictured the rest of the boards faces when they found out you would be taking up my seat!" Harry laughed.

I pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. I've never really heard Harry laugh. It's weird hearing it now. Bruce nudged me, and I snapped back into reality, picking up the glass of red that someone had already poured for me.

"So, Bruce, have you met Suzie's friend from high school…Joel Fletcher, wasn't it, Suzie Q?" Harry asked him, but looking at me.

As soon as Joel's name was mentioned, I started to choke on my wine. I spluttered while Bruce patted my back. Chloe passed me a glass of water, and I gulped it down gratefully. After a while, my body stopped cringing, and I was given three worried, expecting stares.

"So…what was that about?" Bruce asked.

"Wine went down the wrong hole…you know, no biggie."

"Just pure coincidence that it happened upon the mention of your old friend, right?" Bruce snapped.

"Suzie, explain yourself." Dad ordered.

I sigh in exasperation.

"Fletch isn't my friend, dad. Can we not talk about this anymore, please?"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? You used to spend all your time with Joel? I was convinced you and him were going to get together. Then you went off to college, and he disappeared too…just thought that he might've followed you there."

"No. We were friends, then we weren't. Nothing more, nothing less. Now can we please stop talking about the idiots from my past, thank you!" I said, quickly, hoping they'd take the lie and not carry the conversation on. I didn't discuss what happened with Fletch with anyone, not even Selina, who I knew wouldn't or couldn't judge me for what I did…well more my reaction to what he did.

Thankfully, no one said anymore on it, and I felt myself become more and more relaxed as Bruce charmed my dad and Chloe, who acted as if Bruce were the best thing since sliced bread. I started to see why so many women, and I hesitantly include myself in that, are so easily taken with him. I spent most of the dinner, watching him as he talked animatedly with Harry about business and cars, or asked Chloe about the charity work she was doing.

And then Chloe brought up the Batman.

"Did you read in the paper about the Batman's latest bust? Nabbed the Scarecrow and a few members of that Italian gang that had been terrorising Gotham. Just a shame that it shows how little the police do in this town." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

My back went up instantly. And here I thought that we might actually get along.

"The police do the best they can with the limited means they have. The Batman only gets results because he has no laws to abide by, no limits, and because he pops up out of absolutely no where, which efficiently scares the crap out of both victim and attacker." I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bruce's lips curve up into a smile.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Chloe said, excitement sparking in her eyes.

"Yeah, he saved me from a few gang members the other night. He was pretty terrifying."

"That's not what Jim Gordon told me. He said that you looked like you were going to punch the Batman, when he found you on the roof." My dad said, grinning at me with a 'that's-my-girl' kinda proud smile.

"I was prepared to, but he'd just saved me so it would have been pretty rude."

Chloe, Harry and Bruce all laughed at me, and I shook my head at them. Despite being forced into both this evening and a relationship, I was glad on both accounts. Tonight had gone very well, considering, and being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend was a slightly more attractive prospect now that it was clear to me he was trying hard for me.

Chloe was annoying, my dad was intimidating, yet here Bruce was, laughing, joking and being charm itself.

For the rest of the evening, I had a goofy smile on my face that wouldn't go, and it was because of Bruce Wayne.

Cue the shocked faces now.

As soon as dessert was over, I faked a few yawns, a couple more than I expected I needed to, before Bruce suggested he should get me home, as it was clear I was 'tired'.

We talked about light topics in the car on the ride home, and then in the elevator as he insisted on seeing me up to my apartment.

I pulled off my coat, as we walked into my living room, and dropped it onto the back of a chair, before turning round to face him.

"So…how'd I do?" Bruce grinned at me.

"Better than anticipated, she admits begrudgingly. My dad and Chloe clearly fell for the Bruce Wayne charm. So I'll give you points for that, you deserve it." I smile slowly at him, marvelling at the fact he visibly gulped, and licked his lips.

"What do I trade in my points for?" He asked, his voice acquiring a husky tone to it.

I grinned, and sauntered towards him, clearly showing my intentions, as I stopped in front of him, and placed my hands on his broad, muscled shoulders. Damn, he must really work out. I can feel his muscles through his shirt and jacket.

I pressed my lips against his, keeping my eyes open to see into his, except as soon as our lips touched his closed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him and turning my sweet, simple kiss into something a lot more.

And I realised that with this man…I wanted more.

More of what I'm still not exactly sure. But more.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey, Red! Eyes on the prize!" Her voice whispered to me through our comms link, knowing I'd lost concentration while we were planning our attack. Sometimes my hatred for these kind of people consumed me._

_"I'm focused."_

_"Well good, cause I'm not. I mean, I know that guy is dealing, but damn! That shirt is working hard against those abs!"_

_I didn't laugh. This wasn't a game, or a teenage sleepover, or the playground. This was real life. One decision was all it took. One bad decision could end one of our lives. One good decision could stop that eighteen year old gang banger from dealing to twelve year old kids who steal from off licences, post offices and small convenience stores to buy crack mixed with crushed glass, talcum powder and god knows what else._

_These kind of people made my skin crawl._

_These kind of people were destroying Gotham._

_These kind of people killed my mother._

_"He's the enemy, 'Kenzie. You either get your head into the game or I'll send you packing. Got that?" I whispered, but I knew she'd understand the authority in my voice._

_I had been doing this longer than she had. Harleen Quinzel, codename Mackenzie, was a blonde sixteen year old; the same age I started donning a costume to fight the darkness that consumed the night. So she acknowledged my seniority and authority and didn't complain at being told what to do by someone who was only two years older._

_She was my partner, mostly because she would get herself killed otherwise, and because we made a good team, most of the time, also because she hated the title 'sidekick'._

_"What's the guy's name anyway? And why are we targeting him, in particular? There are thirty seven drug dealers dealing in the Narrows tonight, and there'll be more tomorrow."_

_"He was a friend."_

_"Of yours? You have other friends? I mean, here I was thinking I was special! How is a drug dealer friends with Gotham's beloved masked hero?" She questioned, her strong Brooklyn accent asked me._

_"Even the best of us can be deceived."_

_"What's his name?" She asked me, her voice softer as she understood the sadness in my voice._

_"Fletcher. Joel Fletcher."_

…...

I stood on the same rooftop where I had stood all those years ago, glaring down at my ex-friend who had turned drug dealer. I had always thought we were on the same page; we had both wanted a fair, just legal system, a city that didn't belong to the corrupt and the dangerous, and justice for the people we had lost. His little sister had been brutally knifed to death when she was ten.

I found out that he was the dealer when I'd been beating the snot out of a junkie. I needed information, so why not go to a customer. Sometimes I wish I hadn't. Fletch was my best friend. I'd never had romantic feelings for him, mainly because I had been with Oliver at the time, and I had loved him.

I had sent Fletch away. When me and Harleen had done what she liked to call 'a vigilante arrest', I sent him away instead of to the police station. I made sure he got himself a new name, a new place to live far away from Gotham and that he got help. I haven't spoken to him since that day, and he'll never know it was me that was the girl under the mask.

I was the Dark Vixen now. After Bruce had gone home after our quite lengthy make out session, I couldn't sleep, so I put on my newest outfit for the Dark Vixen and gone straight out into the night.

I could feel someone's eyes on me, but knew it wasn't Selina. She would have already started to bug me by now.

"It's rude to stare, you know." I muttered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Who are you?"

"I was you once. Gotham's hero, the one who they knew would save them, but when everyone thinks you're indestructible, it's easy to believe it yourself, and that's when it becomes hard to tell where the mask ends, and the real you starts," I said, turning round to face him. I was feeling open and honest tonight, and I knew he would listen and not try to arrest me. After all he let me go last time.  
"People around me started to get hurt. My partner got murdered, my best friend became my enemy, and I lost myself. The night became more and more appealing, and in the end, I gave into the temptation, and now here I am. Talking to a man dressed up as a bat, the guy who took my place."

Batman was evaluating me, sizing me up, before trying to decide if my tale was true. He seemed to believe it, but reluctantly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Not the one you asked, no. I'm the Dark Vixen. Didn't choose my name like you. Some are born great, some become great, and some have greatness thrust upon them. I'm the latter, which means you're one of the former. Which are you?"

"I'm neither. Greatness is not my goal. Cleaning this city of criminal scum like you is."

"Scum? Ouch, darling. Here I thought we were getting along!" I exclaimed, over-exaggerating the hurt I felt so it came across as sarcasm. "I think you're being mean to try and convince yourself that kiss meant nothing to you."

"It did mean nothing."

"Obviously, because two nights later you kissed Suzanne Dawn."

As I said that, I noticed the muscles in his jaw tensed at the mention of my name.

"Got a soft spot for red heads, don't you? Poison Ivy will be glad to hear that," I said, slinking towards him. His cool blue eyes sparked a little, but he got control over himself quickly, but not quickly enough for me to not notice. He didn't move as I pressed my body right against his, placing my hands on his muscular shoulders.  
"I'm not here to fight with you, B-man. In fact, as a show of how I'm going to learn to behave myself again, I'll even offer my crime fighting services. You need help, I'll be on this rooftop. You just have to get Jim Gordon to flash your sign in the sky…let's say twice. And I'll come running."

"I don't need help."

"Says the man who is currently dressed up like a bat. Underneath all this Kevlar, darling, there's just a man," I whispered, leaning my face towards his. "Men always love women who're at their beck and call. So just give me a call, stud, and I'll come and offer my help in whatever you need. Besides, I've always had a thing for lunatics in leather."

I pressed my lips against his, and he instantly responded. His mouth sent sparks up and down my body, making me moan. He used that as an opportunity to push his tongue past my lips, which really didn't bother me. One of his gloved hands gripped my waist, while the other had my braid wrapped around it, which he tugged. My hands moved up his chest and around his neck, holding the back of his head, most likely in the subconscious effort to stop him from pulling away.

The kiss ended after a long time, leaving both of us breathless. And then the guilt spread through me. I'd just kissed the Batman, when not too long ago I was kissing Bruce. I liked Bruce a lot more than I thought I would, and now I feel terrible with myself.

I could see in Batman's eyes the same conflict. I mean, kissing Batman was hot and always an adrenaline rush, but it wasn't exactly right.

"As nice as that was, stud, it's the last time it's happening. Professionalism from here on out," I said, untangling myself from him, and moving away from him. "Just remember, you need my help, just give me a call, handsome."

"How did you know I kissed Suzanne Dawn?" Batman asked, after I'd turned to the building edge.

"She told me."

With that, I jumped off the building, free falling until I flung my arms out to catch myself on the bottom railing of a fire escape. It didn't hurt as much as you'd expect it to, considering I'd done it a lot and was practiced in it.

I then let myself drop the last couple of feet to the ground, where I tucked and rolled to cushion the fall. My bike was still waiting. I'd done it up myself. It was a Suzuki Hayabu, one of the fastest legal motorcycles that can be driven on the road. It had a black body, but with the dark red detailing on it that clearly said 'Dark Vixen' on either side. I hadn't really given it a name, though maybe I should.

I drove into the night, with no real destination in mind.

My comms link started buzzing in my ear, and I pressed down on the accept button.

"This is probably not the person you wanted to talk to tonight, but how may I be of service?" I said sarcastically to the unknown person on the other end of my usually un-hackable communications link.

"I thought having Jim Gordon as a middle man was slightly unnecessary." Batman's gravel voice replied.

"Aw, aren't you cute? I just left you and you're already calling me? Darling, if you want me that badly, ask me and I'll think about it!"

"Stop messing around. You want to be on the same side? Prove that you're not just a common thief-"

"Common thief?! Darling, that hurts my feelings! I'm far from common and I'm pretty certain you know that!"

"Prove that you aren't just a criminal and I'll consider letting you be my sidekick."

"Sweetie, I was saving this city when I was sixteen, you're at least in your late twenties, so you'd be my sidekick. I'm not anyone's sidekick. You'd be bloody lucky to have me on your side, unless you want me to go running to that crazy clown dude. He'd probably love having me around."

"You wouldn't." He growled in my ear.

"Darling, I do whatever I want. I go where I'm wanted. So you either want my help, or I go and see if someone else does."

"You wouldn't go work for the Joker. He goes against your slightly skewed moral code. You like order, that's evident in your costume, the way you have your hair braided without a hair out of place. He lives for chaos."

"Well, darling, I don't live for order nor do I live for chaos."

"What do you live for?"

"Redemption." I replied, before cutting of my comms link, pulling up in my 'hideout' as it were. Really it was an old warehouse I'd bought for the sole purpose of having somewhere other than my apartment to switch and change between personas.

It was a pretty cool 'lair'. I had very up to date equipment in it, like hi-tech computers, and even an AI system, courtesy of my ex-boyfriend, Tony Stark, and his over-protectiveness. It was his AI system, technically, but he installed it here and connected it to his home in California.

"Jarvis? Can you pull up any information you can on the Batman, and put me on the phone with Tony, please?" I asked, as I swung my leg over my bike and walked towards the giant screens.

"Mr Stark has been waiting for your call, Miss Dawn, for the past two days. It's been a long time since we've heard from you."

"Sorry about that, Jarvis. I've been busy."

I took off my mask, and placed it down on one of the desk that had one of many keyboards on it. Then I yanked the hair band out of my hair and shook out my French Braid, as I waited for Tony to accept the call. Which could be forever, knowing him.

"Mr Stark for you on video call, Miss Dawn." Jarvis announced, as Tony's face appeared on my biggest monitor.

"Hey there, beautiful." Tony grinned at me.

"Tin-man, how are we doing?" I asked, teasing him over his superhero name.

"Tin-man, really? I'm insulted, Suzie! It's Ironman!" Tony said, loudly.

"I know, babe. I need some info, Tony, on the Batman. You've got to know something." I smiled knowingly at him, and he looked at something behind his back. Must've been Pepper walking into his workshop or something.

"Miss Dawn, I have files from several newspapers, police reports and FBI records too." Jarvis reported, and the files appeared on my other monitors. I looked at them, as I waited for Tony's response. Mostly they were just recounting his 'heroic' or 'vigilante' acts, and there wasn't much information, until I found a picture amongst them.

A photographer had managed to get it, and it was a pretty decent picture too.

"He's some crazy lunatic in a Kevlar suit. What more do you want to know, Suzie?"

"Tony, he's in my city. I have no clue who's behind that mask, and it's bugging me. And who are you to talk anyway, Mr Crazy Lunatic in an Iron Suit?"

"You're making a good point, apart from the fact I'm not crazy."

I laughed, and Tony smiled. He always smiled when I laughed, because it was something rare.

"How are you, anyway, Suzie? You good? You okay? Need me to come see you?" Tony said, asking lots of questions without giving me a chance to answer any of them.

"Tony, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. But if you did want to come and visit, I wouldn't say no. I miss you and your erratic behaviour complicating my life," I grinned at him. "Jarvis, could you run a facial recognition programme on this photo please? Narrow the search down to rich, under thirty year olds who probably have a lot of free time and resources, so probably work as a higher up in some kind of corporation."

"I'll try my best, Miss Dawn."

"Thank you, J. Tony, why don't you come down next weekend? You can meet my new boyfriend, if you fancy playing nice."

"New boyfriend? Who is he? Jarvis, get ready to do a background check! Come on, spill the beans!"

"Tony, the background check isn't exactly necessary, he's Bruce Wayne."

Tony seemed speechless. He kept opening his mouth, and then closing it again. The silence was very out of character for him.

"I forbid it! He's a douche. He sleeps with a woman, then gets his butler to drive her home the next morning!"

"Go get Happy, so I can ask him how many times he's had to drive home your one night stands!"

"I've got Pepper now. I'm engaged. I'm a completely monogamous man!"

"Babe, you know I care about you a lot, and I appreciate everything you do for me, but I'm a big girl and I can date whoever I want to. So, Tony my dearest, can I count on seeing you next weekend? Bring Pep, we'll make it a party!" I smiled, putting on my doe eyes and pouting.

"No! No. You know I can't resist that face! It's not fair, Dawn!"

"Alls fair in love and war, Tony, you know that!" I laughed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Just say you'll come and I won't have to fly over to California and kick your ass, which you know I can do in or out of that suit of yours."

Tony huffed at me, like the little kid he really was, and turned his head and called Pepper over. I grinned as her face appeared on the monitor.

"Hey there, stranger! What's this about a party?" Pepper asked, a friendly smile on her face as she spoke.

"A 'Tony needs to get a real life and let me see my favourite CEO in the world' party," I said, grinning as she laughed at me. "I miss you guys! I'm feeling crazy deprived!"

"We'll be there. Tony has no meetings that he won't attend and I don't have any meetings either." Pepper said.

"Great! A Suzanne Dawn/Tony Stark party! What shall we do for a theme?" Tony pondered out loud, running a hand through his hair.

"We did Playboy Bunny two years ago, so that's out. Toga party is also out. Maybe we should do a Hollywood theme. So you basically can rock up in a suit, me and Pep make ourselves into some Hollywood starlets and everyone else will look pale in comparison to our natural beauty," I said, bringing up a different article about the Batman. Pepper had been giggling about my natural beauty comment, until she noticed my face. I was really curious about Batman, and I had suddenly felt less joke-ey and more serious. "Hey, Pep, what do you think about this Batman character?"

"He's a hero, like Tony. Both completely crazy, obviously, but heroes none the less."

"Yeah…I guess."

"You've had a run in with him, haven't you?" Pepper said, a knowing smile on her face.

"A couple. First time, I managed to be pulled back into a relapse by Selina. I swear to God, I have none of the goods, and she even didn't take that much, and also in my defence, she did blackmail me into it. Anyway, I just saw Bats twenty minutes ago. I think we've developed a unique working relationship-"

"Which means that you both like each other, you're playing the sarcastic hard to get sex goddess, and he's struggling to keep up his indifferent persona, because you're tempting him too much."

"You know me so well, Tony!" I joked, as we all laughed. "I can't help it if I just exude sex appeal, Tin-man."

"Stop with the Tin-man comments! It's Ironman!"

"Sorry, darling. Forgot how sensitive you can be." I grinned at him, as he started to huff again.

"Miss, I've finished with the facial recognition programme, and I have four possibilities that live in Gotham. Shall I bring them up onto the monitors?"

"Yes please, Jarvis. That would be fantastic. So, Stark, you, me, Pep, and Bruce should have dinner before the party. We can go get shawarma. A shawarma restaurant opened a block away from my apartment. Its gotten some good reviews." I said, waiting for an answer, and waiting for the images to appear on my screen.

"Sure thing, Dawn. Shawarma is my weakness."

"I know, Stark…Hold on a minute…" I said, as the pictures started to appear. I stared at the screen, my eyes taking it in…before I started laughing hysterically.

"What's funny?"

"B-bruce f-fits B-batman's d-description!" I giggled, before taking a couple of quick breaths so I didn't sound like I had a stutter. "Dear lord, that's rich!"

"Why is it hard to believe that Wayne could be Batman?" Tony's questioned completely stopped my laughter, and I stared up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You know something you shouldn't. Spill it."

"Nope. I know nothing."

"Fine. I expect you to be here next weekend. No excuses, no complaints. Bye, Pepper. Bye, Tony." With that, Jarvis cut them off, sensing I was going for the dramatic hang up. J was obviously used to Tony's dramatics.

"Jarvis, out of the four possibilities, have any of these lost a relative here in Gotham?"

"Bruce Wayne, miss."

"Of course, he'd be the only one. I need more proof. If not, he's just some billionaire playboy and not a hot vigilante. Jarvis, save all this information. I'll be back in a few days. It's time we found out who Bruce Wayne is exactly."

…...

I knocked on the door to Wayne Manor, expensive wine bottle in one hand, and a handbag in the other. I was executing the first part of my plan.

Bruce hadn't been awake in the board meeting with Mr Lau this morning, which had seriously pissed me off. It was his job! Why couldn't he be professional? I had been out for most of the night, and yet, I was still awake, and listening to the Chinese businessman prattle on about his 'perfectly legal' business. I'd seen his paperwork and his figures suggested anything but legal activity.

Anyway that's not the point. I had left straight after the meeting, smacking Bruce on the head on my way out to wake him up. Then I'd spent the day organising a fundraiser for the Gotham City Police Department. I was going to make it a yearly thing. And here I was, executing Part One of the Unmasking.

Alfred opened the door, and smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Dawn, what an unexpected surprise!"

"I think that's the point of surprises, Alfred. That they're unexpected," I grinned at him. "Is Bruce home?"

"You're in luck, Miss Dawn. You picked the one night he's actually chosen to stay here rather than at the penthouse." Alfred smiled back at me, and let me pass.

"Guess it's my lucky night," A voice said, from somewhere above my head. "My beautiful girlfriend has decided to grace me with her presence after assaulting me earlier today."

I smirked at Alfred's confused expression.

"I was exhausted, because I didn't get much sleep last night, and there he was napping in a meeting he insisted we set up! I only smacked him on the back of the head as I walked out the boardroom! Shouldn't sleep when I want to be doing the exact same thing."

"Why didn't you get much sleep last night?" Bruce asked, appearing next to me.

"Nightmares. Nothing out of the normal." I lied, with an easy smile.

"What did you have a nightmare about?"

"Childhood trauma. I didn't come here to complain about my lack of sleep, or the fact you were rudely napping in a meeting. I thought we could just hang out, and discuss some things." I smiled.

"What things?" Bruce questioned, warily.

"Plans I've made for next weekend. Are you really going to make me stand in the foyer and talk about this? I've been working all day and my feet hurt!" I whined, and truthfully my feet did really hurt.

"It's your own fault for wearing those ridiculous shoes!" Bruce smirked.

"Hey! These are a work essential…that and I'm actually quite short," I joked. "Anyway, I have a couple of requests to make to my boyfriend, if that's alright, and if you make me stand here any longer, I'll just disappear for the next week and you'll be deprived of my presence."

"I wouldn't want that! Come on, we'll open that bottle of wine and talk about this pressing matter!" He teased me, taking my hand and leading me down the hall to the living room.

I'd barely set foot into the room, when Bruce spun me around and pressed his lips feverishly to mine. I grinned against his lips, almost forgetting why I was here, and just went with it. My mouth moulded to his, and my hands tangled into his hair, holding his head close to mine. I felt my back press against the wooden door, and one of Bruce's hands went to my left thigh, lifting my leg and hooking it around his waist, his free arm wrapping itself around my waist.

I nibbled on his bottom lip, satisfied when I heard a groan in the back of his throat. He moved us away from the door, as I detached my lips from his, and began an assault on his neck. I think he got that I was torturing him; I kissed, sucked, licked and scraped my teeth across the soft skin on his neck, earning myself a growl. He could probably feel my smug smirk against his skin, just before he dropped me onto a wide couch, and draped himself over me.

Once again he pulled my knees up until my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was flush against me. There was no space between our bodies, and things were getting very heated. His fingers were deftly working on the buttons of my blouse, and mine were fiddling with his belt, until a knock interrupted us.

We sat up quickly, and I buttoned up my shirt, while he re-buckled his belt, and then worked on our hair, trying to make it look like nothing had gone on.

"Come in." Bruce called, as I quickly wiped off all lipstick from his face and my own.

Alfred walked in with two glasses, and took the bottle of wine off of a end table. I don't remember putting it there, but I guess my mind was a bit preoccupied at the time. He placed the two wine glasses on the coffee table in front of us, and opened the bottle, still not saying a word.

He poured some wine into both glasses, before turning round to leave.

"Thank you, Alfred!" I said, to the retreating man's back.

He turned round with a smile, and then looked at Bruce.

"Master Wayne, you've got some lipstick on your neck. Enjoy the wine."

And with that, the old butler began his stride once more, and closed the door behind him as he walked out of the door.

I looked at Bruce, who's eyes had darkened with lust once more, but when he leant in, I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I just remembered why I came here to begin with, and the make-out session will have to wait."

Bruce almost pouted, but leaned back slightly, giving me some space.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"How would you like to go on another double date with your girlfriend and two of her closest friends and accompany her to a party she's throwing the weekend after next?" I asked, putting my hand on his thigh, hoping that it would be distracting enough for him to just say yes.

"Which friends?"

"You've probably heard of him, but I want you to say yes first. Otherwise, there'll be this other man monopolising my time for a whole weekend…are you the jealous type?" I questioned.

"If I say yes to the date and the party, what do I get out of it?" Bruce asked, settling back into the couch, and eyeing me with interest. His blue eyes seemed to burn holes in me from the intensity of his stare, and I almost spontaneously combusted right then and there. Almost.

"You get to spend time with me, you get to meet someone who knows a lot of my dirty, shameful secrets, and I'll even throw in a favour you can collect at any time." I replied, smiling and knowing that I was about to get my way. I could see the cogs in Bruce's brain turning as he thought it over.

"I'm sure I can work my schedule around it. What day and time are we having dinner?" Bruce questioned, making my smile instantly wider.

"Next Friday at eight. The party will be next Saturday. Oh, and my benefit for the GCPD is this Friday. I already had Alfred and Lucius free up your schedule for that. And…that's it, I think. All requests and demands have been made. The make-out session may continue!" I grinned, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him towards me, letting my own body fall backwards until it hit the couch cushion, and Bruce loomed over me.

His lips caressed my own, and the expensive bottle of wine I'd bought wasn't needed and subsequently wasted in that moment. Of course I didn't need to butter him up, he was trying to bend over backwards to prove to me that he deserved a chance. And I was bending over backwards to believe him.

With his mouth on mine, hot and hard, I didn't need much convincing. All coherent thoughts were wiped from my mind. It was pure human instinct. Our lips moved quick against each other, hands roaming up and down equally taut and toned bodies.

Bruce's mouth left mine, but he trailed hot, burning kissed along my jaw, and down my neck and shoulders.  
I was breathless, needless to say. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and my arms were wrapped around his neck, my fingers digging into his back as Bruce continued his ministrations.

When Bruce started to unbutton my shirt again, I thought it was probably wise to stop him.

"I should really get home, Bruce."

"Why don't you stay the night?" Bruce asked, nipping along my jaw line, forcing me to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"You are tempting me." I sighed.

"Well then give into temptation."

"But I'd be violating my three date rule! It's sacred!" I gasped, as he sucked on the spot my pulse was strongest in my neck.

"Three date rule? You're that girl?" He murmured, his breath tickling my skin as he spoke.

"I'm gonna change your life. I'm that girl. If you play your cards right Friday, I'll count this as date two and my gala as date three. I'm still a lady after all, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce laughed, and pecked my lips once.

"You know you can stay the night without us having sex, right?" Bruce questioned, pulling us both up so we were sat up, with me in his lap. I smiled at him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. This was weird. Not too long ago, I despised this man, or thought I did. Obviously I didn't hate him as much as I thought, otherwise we probably wouldn't be making out on his couch, and looking at each other like this.

"Are you sure you're the Bruce Wayne I heard about in the papers? Wouldn't they get a shock if they found out you invited a girl to sleep, and actually slept! It could ruin your deplorable reputation, you know." I joked, running my hands up his chest, then leaving them gripping his broad shoulders.

"I know. But who can cuddle up to a deplorable reputation?" Bruce retorted.

"That is true. I didn't peg you for the cuddling type, though." I said, with a smirk.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah I've been told that before. Looks and character can be deceiving," I murmured, staring into his eyes. Those eyes always looked familiar before, like I'd spent more time than I actually had staring into them. Perhaps if Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same I actually had. If that was true, I would feel a lot better about kissing Batman.  
"I've just had a thought."

"Well please, by all means Miss Dawn, share with me this thought you've had!" Bruce said, playfully.

"If this relationship we have going on is truly real…then you have a test to pass, Mr Wayne!" I grinned in evil glee, as several thoughts whirred through my head.

"What test? Haven't I already passed?" Bruce whined.

"You've met Harry Turner, and gotten his seal of approval…now its time to meet my surrogate father, Jim Gordon. I cannot wait for that." I laughed at his confused face. Bruce didn't look like he was confused very often, so it was funnier than it really was.

"What's so bad about me officially meeting Jim as your boyfriend?" Bruce questioned.

"Harry was the seemingly neglectful father, so that made Jim my overprotective father when I was growing up and even now. I was escorted to my office this morning by armed security. Thanks for the office, by the way. I don't really need it because I've got an office at Turner Industries, but thank you anyway," I said, giving Bruce a quick kiss. "Anyway, you should make some more time in your 'busy' schedule to go with me to Jim and Barbara's Monday for Barbara's meatloaf. It is the best meatloaf you'll have ever tasted. I would kill to have that meatloaf."

"Are you sure you're not overselling the meatloaf?" Bruce said, grinning at me and catching my wrist before I could swat his arm.

"Not at all. But you'll have to go and judge for yourself." I'm not ashamed to admit that I used my perfected Bambi eyes on him, just in case he even thought of saying no to me. Bruce

"Has anyone ever been able to refuse you with those eyes?" Bruce asked me.

"Harry refused them a lot when I was a kid. Are you trying to say that they aren't working on you?"

"Of course they're working. How could those eyes not work on anyone?" Bruce whined. "Will Jim Gordon have a weapon at this meal?"

"You aren't afraid of Jim are you? He's the nicest man I've ever known other than Mr Fox and Alfred! You'll be fine. Besides, Barbara would never let Jim have his gun out in front of a guest. Unless they knock her meatloaf…" I added on the last part to tease him, and he smiled at me, knowing that was what I was doing, and shook his head. I pressed my lips to his again, a soft, lingering kiss that left us both completely disappointed when I pulled away. Standing up, I looked down at him with a sultry smile and a mischievous twinkle in my eyes.  
"So which way is it to the bedroom?"

Bruce quickly stood up, and lifted me up by my waist, causing an eruption of squeals to fall from my mouth as he threw me over his shoulder and all but ran out the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom.


End file.
